Do you think it'll be that easy?
by uponthemirrorglass
Summary: Sequel to "Yeah, I know". The aftermath of Casey's decision brings some decisions she and Derek have to face back home. Will it be easy or will it be something hard to deal with? DASEY. COMPLETE.
1. Contagious Jokes and Freakouts

**AN: You guys wanted it. So here's the sequel :)**

**Before you read, I have a pretty funny story. So okay, Thursday I had sometime to kill before lab and I started typing up this story on my laptop. Amazing what boredom and Metric's music can do to a person. So I'm on a roll and getting a lot of stuff down and I turned it off because class was starting. I turned it on later than night and my dang screen won't turn on! Fast forward to yesterday and Tech support says I gotta get it repaired and all my data will be erased. So I had to re-do this chapter and like 2 after it. GRR.  
**

**So I hope you realized I lied when I said it was a funny story. It's not. LOL. boo. **

**Alright so to the story. This'll be the aftermath of everything. It'll start off where we left off. The story will probably be over the span of a few days and getting everything settled and what not. We'll hit DC, Toronto, and London. **

**Bare with me :)  
**

**Will again mostly be conversations between the characters because I find that fun and amusing.  
**

**Alright, here. I hope you guys like...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... especially a working laptop **

* * *

Chapter 1: Contagious Jokes and Freak-outs

"Casey?"

"Mhmm..?"

"You know you're going to miss that flight."

"Yeah, I know."

"So you're staying then?" he whispered.

"If it's okay with you?"

He pulled back and smiled at her, "It's more than okay with me, Casey."

"Good." They both leaned in for a kiss that neither one of them had experienced for the last 7 years, "Okay...that was just like I remembered it was." she mumbled.

He laughed, "Yeah, it is." Suddenly he stared at her with a bit of worry, "Umm.."

"What's wrong?"

"Casey, you're still marr--" she shut him up with another kiss.

--

She turned over to look at him. She smiled, "Hey." she expressed groggily.

"Hey." He pushed some hair behind her ear, "You're quite the sleeper."

She laughed, "Yeah, I haven't been able to get that much sleep due to the book tour. Flying in and out for the past few months have been crazy. Thank goodness DC was the last stop."

"Yeah." he propped up on his elbow and scanned her face as if it was his first time seeing her, "Casey?"

"Yeah?" He ran his hand in her hair.

"What is this?" he asked quietly.

"Umm...It's hair, Derek." he stared at her blankly. A few seconds later they both busted out laughing, "See, I can be funny too."

He nodded; smiling, "Yeah." He quickly got quiet, "But you know that I meant."

She nodded, "Derek--" Just then Derek's cell phone started to ring.

He stared at her wide eyed, "Do you think that's..."

She looked terrified and shrugged, "I don't know. Check who it is."

He got up and went over to his computer desk. He picked up his ringtone singing phone and looked back at Casey, "Umm...It's Nora." She didn't say anything. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged it tightly. "Casey!"

"What?!" she was starting to freak out.

"What should I do?!" he was freaking out. She couldn't help but laugh because she hadn't seen him this way in what seemed like forever, "Why are you laughing?!"

She stopped or tried to, "Sorry." the phone stopped ringing, "She stopped calling. There. Problem solved."

He glared at her, "This isn't the first time she'll call, Case." Another nose came from his phone. He looked down at it, "Great," he muttered sarcastically, "she left a voice mail."

"What are you going to do?"

He stared at her in disbelief, "What am _I_ going to do?" She nodded, "The real question is what are _you_ going to do!"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed hysterically. He glared once more, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just I don't ever think I've seen you freak out like this." she offered him a smile.

He smiled for a second until everything washed over him again, "Well Casey, I kinda _am_ freaking out about this. I think your freak-outs are contagious and I caught it from you or something."

"You know you're cute when you're all flushed with worry."

He blushed then covered it quickly with a snort, "Casey, I don't understand how you're _not_ worried about this..."

"Because she called once. Maybe it was George just checking up on you..."

Another noise came from his phone. Derek checked it, "Looks like you're wrong," he looked over at her.

"What is it now?" she had a bit of worry wash on her face now.

"Edwin just texted me asking if I know where you are!"

"Dammit."

"Good to finally see you worrying about this, Casey." she ignored him and got out of the bed. She grabbed her phone, which was still off. She paced back and forth looking down at it, "Casey!"

She looked at him, "What?!" It was his turn to laugh, "This isn't funny, Derek!"

He scoffed, "But it was funny when _I_ was freaking out?"

"Yes, because _that_ is comedy gold." she grinned.

"You know what..." he couldn't think of anything. Shocking. "That's something I should be saying to you!"

"Well I guess your lame ass jokes are contagious too." She laughed.

He groaned, "Just look down at your phone and leave the 'un-lame ass' jokes to me."

She did look back down at her phone. She realized that this was a problem and began to freak-out again, "What should I do?!"

"Alright. You hold the on button _then_ it'll turn on--"

"Der-ek!"

He laughed, "Sorry. Seriously though, turn your phone on."

"I bet I have a million messages..."

"Yeah, I'm not going to argue with you on that one."

"Derek.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so going to get it when I get back."

He face fell, "Mikey...right."

She stopped freaking out for a second to realize Derek was actually hurting, "I actually meant a long and serious lecture from my Mom," She walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Derek..."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna leave him..." she whispered.

"Do you think it'll be that easy?"

"If I have you it will..." she pulled back and looked at him, "I uh..I have you.." she looked down and reluctantly looked back up at him, "right?"

He sincerely smiled, "Of course. I didn't admit I loved you for no reason."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Well great because I didn't either."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" she shrugged, "You're the one that's good at this kind of stuff."

He sat on the bed and though. She stood in front of him looking back and forth between Derek and her phone, which she yet turned on. He tapped his finger on his lip and stood up quickly, "Ah-ha!"

"This better be good.." she muttered.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm gonna call our parents and tell them I dropped you off at the airport on time. Then I'll put on an act that I'm worried. They freak out for a few hours..."

"Okay...this isn't sounding too good."

"Casey!" she shut up, "Before you _rudely_ interrupted me--"

"Sorry." she muttered.

"Again, interrupted," he grinned, "you then call them and tell them you were delayed and your phone died--"

"If my phone died how would I call them?"

He thought again, "You're right..." he sat back down, "Dammit." Suddenly she smacked him over the head, "Ow!"

"Genius!" she muttered sarcastically, "Katie was supposed to be on the flight with me. That's probably how they know I didn't get on the plane!"

"Duh," he mentally smacked himself, "I almost forgot about her." he chuckled. "Well you think of something."

They both were quiet as they thought of a plan. She sighed, "I gotta go back, Derek."

"Yeah, I knew you were going to say that."

* * *

**Of course it wasn't gonna be _that_ easy. lol **


	2. Are we an Us or what?

**AN: Quick note. I know there were some people who read that one chapter with Casey's married last name.. I ended up changing it like a few hours later after I posted. So her name _is_ Casey Wilder. **

**That's all.**

* * *

"I gotta go back, Derek."

"Yeah, I knew you were going to say that."

"Yeah, I mean it's the only way. You know, if we weren't step-siblings this would be a whole lot easier." she laughed.

He shared her laugh, "Yeah. You could just tell your husband you're leaving him and stay here with me. But nooo.."

"Yeah, our parents would have quite a bit to say about this little situation of ours."

"I can hear it now.."

"So can I."

"What?! You and Casey?!" he mocked George.

"Oh, sweetie. Where did I go wrong?" she mocked a disappointed Nora.

"It's just not right!"

"He's your step-brother."

"She's your step-sister."

"You're married to a terrific man."

He looked at her, "What? I'm _not_ a terrific man?"

"Uh.." she shrugged. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. He threatened to tickle her, "Derek. No! Don't!"

"Say it, Casey."

"No." she muttered; smiling.

"Alright, you asked for it." he tickled her to no end.

"Fine!! Okay!! Okay!! Stop!!" she shrieked in laugher.

"Say it."

"Fine." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are a terrific man." she smiled at him.

"Glad you finally admitted it." he grinned as he inched closer; leaning in for a kiss.

"Mhmm.." just before he was able to kiss her, his phone started to ring. "People! Stop calling!" she expressed frustrated.

He let out a laugh, "I know right." he got up to check it.

She propped up on her elbows, "Who is it?"

"My Dad."

She groaned and fell back on the bed, "Do something. Just do something." she waved a hand.

"Alright." he answered it, "Uh..hey, Dad."

"_Derek where's Casey? We have been trying to reach her all morning. Nora spoke to Katie who told us she didn't get_ _on the plane with her. That she was with you."_

"I just brought her to the airport." Casey stood up and watched him make up lies.

"_Oh, really?"_

"Yeah, we got stuck in traffic on the way to the airport and she missed her flight. We tried to find some flights but there were none. There weren't any red-eyes either. So she just stayed over. She should be on her way home now."

"_That's probably why she hasn't been answering."_

Derek let out a light laugh but quickly covered it, "Yeah. That's probably why."

"_Okay good because Nora was freaking out."_

Derek snorted, "I bet." he muttered under his breath.

"_What's that, son?"_

"Nothing." he laughed again, "Casey's fine. I'm sure she'll call you when she's home or at a stop or something. Let everyone know."

"_Yeah, I will. Mikey has been calling non-stop. He was worried to death about her. He was terrified she wasn't going to come back."_

He looked over at Casey, "Is that so.." She raised an eyebrow.

"_Yeah, they had a fight or something. I'm not quite sure."_

"Yeah." he nodded.

"_Well thanks for letting Casey stay at your place. I'm proud of your ability to be noble."_

"Uh-huh, right." he chuckled, "Well alright, Dad. Bye." he hung up and slowly nodded sitting back on the bed.

"I don't even know why I was worried about you messing up that phone call. You sounded very convincing." she stood in front of him; proud.

He let out a laugh staring ahead, "Yeah. I'm one terrific liar."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong?"

"Your husband is terrified of your missing presence."

She kinda tensed as she nodded slowly, "Uh-huh.."

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I hit a touchy subject?"

She stifled a laugh, "I just don't really think he's missing me very much."

"Why?"

"Fight we had..."

He arched his eyebrows, "What _did_ you two fight about anyway?"

"It's stupid."

"If it was so stupid then I don't think he'd be telling people he's afraid you wouldn't come back."

She stared at him with confusion, "He's telling people that?"

Derek shrugged, "Well my Dad mentioned that you guys had a fight--"

She stared ahead, "That big mouth." she muttered to herself.. Derek let out a laugh, "It's our business he shouldn't be telling people anything." Derek was confused at her sudden burst of anger.

"Well my Dad didn't know exactly what you two fought about. He just knew you guys did."

She looked at him and shrugged, "I just don't think he should be telling people he's terrified or scared I won't come back when I know for a fact he's the one pissed at me."

He raised an eyebrow, "So you're telling me you're the one at fault during this fight?"

"It's not my fault..."

"So what is it then?" it was like he was pressuring her.

"I'm not happy!" she snapped, "I'm not, okay?"

He stood up, "Okay." he hugged her tightly, "I know, I know." he rubbed her back, "You want to tell me what happened exactly?"

"I'm not really ready to talk about it."

"Well I'm here." he pulled back, "I'm here when you're ready to vent and have the 'serious conversations' I know you love so much." he snickered.

She smacked his shoulder, "Thanks." she hugged him and pulled back, "I gotta say I'm really impressed."

He was confused again, "Why?"

"Because you, Derek Venturi, have matured a great deal." she looked around the room, "I mean your place is scarily clean, offering to listen to me vent, 'serious conversations'?"

He grinned, "You bring it out of me." he leaned in for a kiss which, of course, was interrupted by Derek's phone ringing. "What. The. Hell?!" he groaned.

Casey laughed, "This is getting out of hand." Derek nodded.

"Yes. It is." He went over to his phone, "I don't know this number, do you?"

She came over and looked, "Uh, yeah. Katie. Let me get this over with."

"But you're supposed to be on a plane, Casey."

"She can keep secrets." Derek nodded and handed her the phone. Casey put on a smile to get into acting mode, "Katie?" she used her most lovingly apologetic voice.

"_Casey Wilder! I'm going to kill you!"_

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay?"

"_You better be sorry! Mikey and your Mom hounded me all night! I hardly got any sleep! I kinda had a feeling this would happen, so I tried to cover up for you as much as I could."_

"Aww! See I knew you would do that for me!"

"_Yeah, yeah." _Katie muttered laughing, _"They knew you were with Derek. Doing _what_ with Derek, none of us kn--"_

"Katie!" she was embarrassed.

"_I'm just kidding. So what are you going to do?"_

"I figured I'd get back on a plane and sort somethings out..."

"_Sort what kinds of things?"_

"My marriage..." Derek looked at her.

"_Aww! So you and Der--"_

Casey laughed nervously, "Alright, Katie. I really appreciate it."

"_Oh! Come on! Tell me eve--"_

"Alright, Katie!" she blushed with embarrassment, "I'll give you a call when my plane lands."

"_Fine. Bye."_

"Bye." she hung up. She looked over at a serious faced, Derek. "She's crazy." he let out a tiny laugh and stared at her again, "What?"

"What is this, Casey?"

"What's what." she played dumb.

He shrugged, "Are we an 'Us' or what?"

She blushed, "Uh, well unfortunately I'm still--"

"Married." he stood up, "I know _that_, Case."

She nodded and went over to him and gave a tight hug, "I love you."

He smiled and gave her a kiss to the side of the head, "I love you too." he laughed, "It's going to take a little getting used to."

She pulled back and smiled, "What? Saying 'I love you'?" he nodded, "Well I hope you get used to saying it."

He grinned, "Oh don't worry I will." he shrugged, "I just want to be able to say it without feeling guilty."

She nodded, "Yeah. You're right."

"I'm always right." he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on let's get me a flight so I can fix this mess." He frowned and she laughed, "I meant marriage mess not 'us' mess."

"Us.." he repeated her word.

She nodded, "Yeah. Us."

He stared ahead; smiling, then looked back at her, "Let's get you a flight."

* * *

**Thought I'd add some cute Dasey before stuff started happening...**


	3. Vent

**AN: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I guess it's sort of a filler for the next one. Alrighty back to studying lol.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin..**

* * *

Casey had her flight already booked she just needed to check in. Derek parked in front of the airport and they quickly got out of the car to give their quick goodbyes. "Okay so you go back home and tell Mikey that--"

"I want a divorce." she laughed.

"Okay and then after that--"

"One step at a time, Derek. Let me become a divorced woman first_ then_ we can deal with our parents"

He smiled, "Sorry. It's just this is the most exciting thing to happen to me in forever."

She couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he looked, "Other than a successful book, me too"

He smirked, "I knew you were going to say something like that."

"Can you blame me?" she joked.

He shook his head, "Nah. Not really." The airport cop came and honked his horn at them. Derek turned, "Yeah?"

"Sir, you can't park here. I need you to move your car," he expressed annoyance.

Derek groaned really loud so the cop could hear, "Alright." He turned back to Casey, "I guess I better get going." he rubbed the back of his head.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you look so afraid?"

He shrugged, "I guess because I don't know what's going to happen when you get on that plane."

"Derek, I love you okay?" He nodded, "So everything is going to work out."

He nodded again reassuring himself, "Yeah, everything is going to work out," he confirmed. The cop honked once more. He turned, "I'm leaving!!" He turned to Casey, "I swear DC is just full of douche bags. It's unbelievable."

Casey laughed again, "I'll call you when I get home." He nodded and grinned; leaning in for a kiss that was killed due to what seemed like a longer and louder honk from the cop. He even got out of the car, "Dammit, Derek just go." she groaned.

"Of course he'd do something like that." he muttered and hugged her tight, "Alright have a good flight," he quickly let her go walking toward his car, "Call me and let me know how everything goes!" he yelled.

"I will! Bye!"

"Bye!"

--

Casey sat at her terminal waiting to board. She looked down at her phone. She decided to finally turn it on and it was just as she suspected; an excessive amount of messages from everyone's phone. She decided to listen to a few of them.

"_Casey f-ing Wilder. Where are you? Like seriously where are you? Because I am sitting here waiting and you aren't here. I bet you're having a grand ol' time but have you considered all the people that _will_ be looking for you?!" _ Casey laughed.

"_Casey! It's your Mother. I'm worried about you! You haven't answered! Where are you?? Please call me back! I hate when you worry me like this. It's not good for my health."_ Casey tried to hold in a laugh because she realized her Mom probably_ was_ in distress.

Here was the one she dreaded most, _"Baby! Where are you?! I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want you to come back. I was just really pissed off and hurt at what _you_ said to me. Please call me back. I want to work on this. Please, Casey."_

She closed her phone and looked down on it. She looked around and nervously tapped her finger on her cell phone. At the same time she started to bounce her leg up and down. Thoughts were running through her head.

She flipped open her phone only to close it. She did this over and over again. "_Why_ does it take so damn long to board a plane?" she muttered aloud to herself. She opened her phone and checked the time. She realized that she had about half an hour to kill, so she dialed Derek's cell phone.

"_Casey?"_

"Hey" she smiled hearing his voice.

"_Hey. You still waiting for the plane?"_

"Yeah," she huffed.

"_What's wrong?"_

"I'm sitting here and I realized when I'm alone I start to think crazy."

"_The 'bad' crazy?"_

"Yeah."

"_Oh. It's about us isn't it? See I kne--"_

"No, you idiot! Not about us" she sighed, "about Mikey and his messages."

"_He apologized?"_

"Yep. For a second there I seriously took his plea into consideration."

"_Which would mean no us,"_ he expressed sadly.

"Yeah, but I'm talking to you now. So I'm good," she assured him.

"_Okay, so here's a scenario."_

"Yeah?"

"_You get off the phone with me. You get on your plane and you sit there for about an hour and a half and you start to think crazy again."_

"You think I'm going to go home, see him, and not want a divorce."

"_Well after what you told me, shouldn't I think that way?"_

"Yeah, but I have been unhappy for quite sometime it's not going to change because he wants to fix things."

"_Oh,"_ she could tell by his voice he wasn't convinced.

"Derek, you love me right?"

"_Yes."_

"So that's all I need to know. I just needed to know and be reminded that this is real. It's not some story I made up because I couldn't have the real thing."

"_Well when you put it that way, " _he laughed_, "I have no doubt then."_

"Exactly. I don't know, it's just going to be weird seeing him after what happened yesterday morning. It was just unexpected, you know?"

"_You want to tell me what happened now?"_

"Um," she pulled her phone back and looked at the time, "Yeah, I still got time. Sure."

"_Vent."_

* * *

**"The Fight" in the next chapter.. Part flashback and present **


	4. The Fight

**AN: Bout to head to class and fail some stuff.. such a slacker.. maybe cuz i'm doing this o.o bwaha I love it, though.  
**

**K.. so here's the fight.. then yall know the separator brings you back to the present. La di daaaaa. Read. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned. **

* * *

Mikey sat in bed; staring at the ceiling, "What time is your flight?"

"At 8:30. If I don't leave soon I'm _so_ going to miss it" she laughed, "Why?" she was putting her make-up on in the bathroom.

"How many more of these damn signings do you have left?" he said a bit harsh.

She turned her head in the bathroom doorway to look at him, "What the hell is _your_ problem?"

He moved and sat on the edge of the bed to look directly at her, "Well maybe it's because of the fact I hardly get to see my wife anymore."

She looked back at the mirror, "Come on. Is that why you're angry?"

"I mean I'm angry because it's as if you are using this book tour as a reason to get away from me."

She tensed, "That's _so_ not true, Mikey."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically, "Because it really just seems like it to me."

"Is that what you really think?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Well you try promoting a book for home!" she snapped at him.

"I'm not saying you have to promote from home, I'm just saying we hardly ever get to see each other anymore."

"Where is this coming from, Mikey?" she sighed.

"I miss my wife. Am I _not_ allowed to do that?" He crossed his arms.

"You are allowed to do that," she shrugged.

He sighed sadly, "Do you not miss me?"

"I do miss you."

"We never get to talk anymore--"

She raised her arms in frustration, "That's because I'm not here!"

He stood up, "Exactly!" She gathered up her make up and put it back in it's bag. She closed the light and zipped right past him into their living room. He followed her, "So what? You're just going to ignore me now?"

"I'm not ignoring you. You're just annoying the hell out of me right now."

"Because I'm bringing up the 'serious conversations' about the 'serious subjects'?" she didn't say anything, "Is that it?"

She stared at him in disbelief, "Why now? I've been in and out of here for the past two months and you hadn't said shit to me. Now out of the blue you just start complaining? You know what? If you ever listened to me you would know that this is the last stop. This is the last time I'd be flying out in a while. I would be home a lot more. I just don't understand where this is coming from," she raised her arms in confusion.

He shrugged, "I'm just fed up, Casey."

"Well you don't think I'm fed up with you!!" she snapped at him.

He was taken aback, "I didn't mean I was fed up with you. I meant I was fed up with the situation," he was quiet and looked at her, "You're fed up with me?"

She softened, "I didn't mean it like that."

"So what _did_ you mean?"

She sighed, "I'm just fed up with the way you're acting. That's all."

"You're fed up because I want to talk to you?" she shrugged, "You always do this, Casey. Always running away from the problems we have. From the serious stuff. Every time I even _start_ to mention the thought of starting a family, you avoid it to no end!"

She groaned, "So we're doing this again?"

"Yes, Casey. It's about time we do it."

She was trying to avoid this, "Mikey, I have a plane to catch."

He shook his head,"No!"

"I really have to go--" she started to walk toward the door but he jumped in front, blocking her.

"You're not running away again. We're going to talk. You're going to stop avoiding this," he demanded.

"I hate the serious conversations," she muttered angrily.

"I could care less if you hate it. We're going to talk," he repeated once more.

She glared at him, "You really want to talk?!"

"Yes, Casey, I really want to talk," he glared back.

"Fine! I don't want to have kids! I don't want to start a family! I _am_ fed up with you and I know for a fact that I have been using this book tour as a reason to get away from you. I _am _avoiding things only because they involve you!" he saw how red with anger she was. She then threw him a bitter laugh, "You know what? I do want to have kids, Mikey," he had confusion wash over him, "Yeah, and I _do_ want to start a family," she got closer to his face, "Just. Not. With. You." she pulled back and realized she inflicted pain on him with all the words just blurted out. She instantly felt terrible, "Mikey, I'm sor--"

He stepped back from her, "You know what? If that's how you really feel Casey please don't come back. Don't come back here. After you're done with your stupid ass signing for your stupid ass book, don't bother coming back here," he was clearly hurt but there was no other way to express it besides anger.

She scoffed, "So it's a stupid ass book now?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Pathetic," she muttered under her breath.

He groaned really angrily, "This is exactly what I'm talking about! Don't worry, Casey your shit will be out of here," It was his turn to throw her a bitter laugh, "I promise you that. Go find some place else to stay because it's finally taking me till now to realize how fed up _I_ am with _your_ bullshit."

"So that's it?" the door was being knocked on.

He nodded, "Yeah, that's it," he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Casey!" Katie stood there freaking out, "We have to go!" she looked at Mikey, "Hey Mikey."

"Hey," he muttered still glaring at Casey. Casey grabbed her things and headed toward the door, "Don't come back," he muttered even more harshly than the times before.

She stared directly at him, "Don't worry I won't."

Katie stared wide-eyed between both of them, "Umm.. Did I come at a bad time?"

"No!" they both yelled in unison staring at each other.

"Okay.." she grabbed Casey's arm, "Let's go then," Mikey slammed the door.

"Sorry about that." Casey looked over at Katie.

"It's okay. Are you guys, alright?"

"No. Thank goodness you came when you did."

Katie scoffed, "Well I had to! I know how bad you are when you oversleep. I'm pretty sure we're going to miss the 8:30 flight. So I found a 9:45. Let's go!"

Casey laughed while she wiped a lone tear, "Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here."

* * *

"Yeah, so that's pretty much the gist of it," she laughed. Derek didn't respond, "Derek? You still there?"

"_Yeah, Casey. I'm still here,"_ he said blankly.

"Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine."_

"You don't sound fine. Is it about the fight?--"

"_No. It's just a lot to take in."_

She chucked, "I know it is. Well you wanted to know."

He let out a laugh, _"Yeah,"_ There was a sort of awkward silence, _"Uh, Case?"_

"Yeah?"

"_If he hadn--"_

She groaned, "I'm sorry, Derek but they are starting to board now. I'm really glad I talked to you though."

"_Me too."_

"I'll call you when I get back home. I love you."

"_I love you, too."_

"Bye."

"_Bye,"_ Derek hung up the phone and leaned his head on the back of couch and sighed, staring at his phone, "I bet she..." he trailed off knowing he shouldn't be thinking it, "Shit." he muttered under his breath.

--

Casey got situated into her seat. She looked out the window and remembered all the wonderful turn of events that just happened yesterday and just hours before. She smiled thinking about Derek and what he meant to her. What she meant to him. "First day of my life," she sang aloud to herself. She looked in her plastic bag and smiled at the two little stuffed animals that had such significant meaning to her. The Panda and the Flamingo. Derek and Casey. She put it under the seat in front of her and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**:(: Reviews would be lovely.  
**


	5. Settling things for tomorrow

**AN: There's gonna be some back and forth between Mikey/Casey and Derek...Okay Also.. it may be a little confusing.. it's supposed to be unclear as the readers are out of the loop... Things will be cleared up in the upcoming chapters... I promise. lol  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned..**

* * *

They pulled up into her driveway, "Alright, Casey. You sure you got this?"

Casey stared ahead at the house she shared with her husband, "Yup."

Katie's face lit up, "Aww! It's like a romantic movie wher--"

Casey turned her head to look at Katie, "Shut it," she stared ahead again, "I guess I gotta get this over with, huh?"

"Yeah, well give me a call or wait you know what? I'll give _you_ a call because I believe you have a meeting with your publisher either late this week or next."

Casey smacked her forehead, "You're right! I totally forgot about that."

Katie's face lit up once more, "Well of course you did. You got a little storylin--" Casey glared at her, "I mean, yeah," Katie smiled innocently.

"Here goes nothing," Casey opened up the door and got out. She leaned down in front of the window, "Thanks for everything, Katie. You are soo getting a raise," they both laughed.

Katie stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow, "You're serious right? Because I'm _so_ gonna remember you saying that."

Casey laughed, "Get out of here."

"I'm gone, I'm gone."

Casey slowly headed to her front door and stood there. She rummaged through her bag looking for her keys, "Dammit. That's why I hate big bags. You can never find anything in here. Stupid super cute Coach purses!" she muttered to herself.

Just then the door opened on its own. Casey froze and stared wide-eyed at the husband she just fought with yesterday morning, "Hey."

--

Derek absent-mindedly flipped through channels on his TV. He didn't really pay attention to what he was doing. He held his phone in his hand, waiting for a call. As loud as the TV was, Derek wouldn't know as the thoughts in his head were louder than any TV could be.

His eyes darted over to the stereo where they danced and shared a few kisses, "Dammit," he quickly looked back at the TV.

–

"Hey," she offered him a smile. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her, "Um, Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to just stand there or are you actually going to let me in?" she said a bit rude.

"Oh right," he moved out of the way. She came into their house and sat on the couch. She looked at him, "Casey, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

She shook her head, "Why are you apologizing? You had every right to be mad at me."

Mikey shrugged, "I know, I know. But it doesn't mean I don't want to try and fix things, Casey."

She sighed, "Mikey, we just really need to sit and talk for a while."

--

Derek was getting restless. He got up and grabbed a beer and sat down at his computer, trying to take his mind off things. He was scanning pages looking at bands, cars, and idiotic videos on youtube. He was waiting for one of the pages to load, "Dumb DSL... so slow," he muttered to himself. He looked around his room and his eyes landed on the picture of Casey, "What. In. The. World!" he quickly stared back at the computer screen.

–

"Talk about what?" he asked reluctantly

"Us."

He sat on the coffee table in front of her, "What about us? I mean I know we have our issues and what not but we can work through them."

Casey looked down and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Casey..."

--

Derek got up and needed to get out of the house. He walked over to the park to try and clear his head of the thoughts he knew he shouldn't be thinking or even consider thinking about. He sat on the edge of the waterfront where they sat the previous day, "Crazy thoughts. Crazy thoughts. Why now!" a little kid sitting next to him looked at Derek _like_ a crazy person, "What?"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" he asked him smiling.

Derek sighed, "Because, kid, I think I'm crazy," he admitted.

"Is it over a _girl_?," the kid said as if the word gave him cooties.

Derek let out a laugh, "Yeah, kid. It's over a _girl_," he mocked him.

"So she's making you crazy?"

Derek nodded, "I don't think she means to, it's just happening," Derek shrugged, "And now I'm crazy."

The kid laughed, "Yeah, that's what my Mommy said..."

Derek groaned and realized not only did he _feel_ crazy, he started _looking_ crazy to other people. He then knew being at that park didn't help him at all it just made his thoughts scream louder at him. He needed to do something.

--LATER...

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be. You?"

He nodded, "It's whatever you want, Casey."

"Alright."

He stood up and gave her a hug, "Alright," he pulled away and gave her a smile, "Tomorrow."

She nodded and offered him the same smile, "Tomorrow."

--

"So tomorrow afternoon? Uh-huh. Perfect. Thanks so much. Bye," Derek hung up his phone and went straight to his closet.

--

TOMORROW:

"Casey!" he called.

She came into the living room, "Yeah? What?"

"Oh you're Mom just called and said she wants us over for dinner."

"Oh. Alright sounds good," she nodded, "That means we have to leave even earlier then."

"Yeah we do. Like as in right now," he wrinkled his nose together, "Ew, I hope it isn't that tofu stuff again."

Casey laughed, "As much as I _tried_ and _pretended_ to like it..."

"It was just disgusting," they both shuddered while laughing.

Her face lit up, "Tonight would be perfect, Mikey."

"Oh yeah, huh," he let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, well go get ready now," she waved a hand at him.

"I am, I am."

--

Casey finally came out of the room; putting her earrings on, "Sorry. I'm ready, I'm ready."

He snorted, "It's about time."

"Shut up. There's a lot of stuff to sort through, you know," she joked.

"Yeah, I know," he stood up and looked at her funny.

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You know, I love you Casey."

She nodded, "I know," She went over to him and gave him a long hug, "I love you too."

He pulled back and nodded, "Alright, let's get this over with."

--

They arrived at the house. Casey looked at Mikey, "Okay, so don't--"

"I know, Casey!" he laughed, "We've gone over this a bunch of times."

"Sorry, just kinda nervous," she stared at his tie and straightened it for him, "There. Much better."

"Casey, you know you don't have to do that for me an--"

"It was bugging the hell outta me," she interrupted him; stilling staring at the tie.

He snorted, "What's new," she smacked him over the shoulder, "Ow, I was just kidding," he laughed at her.

She shared his laughed, "I know," she took a deep breath, "Ready?" He nodded and knocked on the door.

"Please no Tofu.. Please no Tofu.." they both muttered in unison.

Nora opened it and they quickly shut up, "Hey you two!" She gave both of them and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So Nora, what's for dinner? Meat I hope?" he joked. Casey gave him a chided stare, "I mean. I'm really excited to have a fantastic meal with the family tonight," he smiled really big.

Nora laughed, "Mikey, don't worry. No tofu."

Mikey and Casey both let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness," Nora raised an eyebrow at Casey, "I mean it's a shame."

Nora shook her head and laughed, "That's what I thought. Now come on in. Someo--"

"Nora! I think I burned something!" George shrieked from the kitchen

"Oh good gracious," she shook her head in embarrassment. Nora looked at the two, "Come in and get comfortable. I need to make sure we _have_ dinner to eat," she ran into the kitchen.

"Tofu ain't sounding to bad now, huh?" Casey looked at him.

He shook his head, "No, no. I think I'd rather eat something burned than tofu," he joked.

"Yeah," she laughed, "you're probably right." They came in and Mikey took off his jacket and put it on the coat rack. He helped Casey take her jacket off, "Mikey, you don't have to do that any--" she turned her face toward the stairs, "Derek?!"

* * *

**Don't worry I didn't gyp you guys of a Mikey and Casey talk... It'll come up in a later chapter. But yay! Derek! lol**


	6. Dinner at the Venturis

**AN: Wow.. I'm updating for the second time today... I need attention..maybe that's why. Blah... lol. I'm sad.**

**disclaimer: Don't own nuffin.. **

* * *

He came down the stairs and smirked, "Hey, Case," Mikey hung her jacket and looked over at him. Derek glared for a second but let it go, "Oh. Must be the husband, eh?"

Mikey laughed, "Yeah. You must be, Derek?"

"So you've heard of me then?" he joked.

"Of course," He went over and gave Derek a handshake, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Thanks a lot for letting Casey stay with you. I know she missed her flight and all."

Derek snorted, "It was my pleasure…" he looked at Casey, who blushed. He then made his way to the couch to scan through the TV.

"Hey Mikey?" He looked at her, "Could you go see if George or my Mom need help in the kitchen?"

"Sure," he went.

Casey sat on the couch next to Derek, "What are you doing here?!"

He faked an upbeat tone, "Just wanted to see how my family was," he stared at the TV.

"Derek look at me," he did, "Did you come to check on my status?" he shrugged, "Derek..." she chided.

"I--"

"Oh! The hockey game!" Mikey came from the kitchen, "Derek a hockey fan?"

Derek looked at him and scoffed, "Try captain of the High School hockey team."

Mikey took the seat on the chair next to the couch, "That's cool. Soccer for me. But I'm a big hockey fan myself."

Derek nodded slowly, "Maple Leafs then huh?"

"Of course."

Casey looked at both of them and groaned, "I'm just gonna go help get dinner ready." They both ignored her and continued talking and she rolled her eyes, "Hockey sucks! Naked Chicks!" Nothing. She gave up and went into the kitchen.

"So, Casey, Mikey must be really happy you're back home?" Nora asked her.

"Yeah, something like that. You need any help?" Casey quickly changed the subject.

"We got everything fixed in here, sweetie." She assured Casey.

George looked out into the living room, "Looks like Mikey and Derek are getting along."

Casey looked toward that way, "Hmm. Really? I don't see it." she retorted sarcastically.

--

"Yeah, I'm still a Leaf fan but they are just terrible! Team is just rusty and they are starting to lose in the most idiotic ways."

"Tell me about it. I am sometimes ashamed to even watch" Mikey sighed, "but I do anyway."

"Living in DC I get to see a lot of the Capitals games, though. Man that Alex Ovechkin is still a beast."

"Yeah he is. Sidney Crosby has nothing on him."

"I hate Crosby. That girl should not be playing hockey. Learn to grow some facial hair first." They both laughed.

"Cindy Criesby."

They both laughed hysterically, "You know, you're not so bad."

Mikey raised an eyebrow, "Why was I perceived as a bad guy?"

Derek tensed, "No. No. I'm just sayi--" The door opened and Marti came in.

"Smerek?!"

He stood up, "Smarti!!" She ran over and gave her brother a hug, "It's been forever. Casey wasn't kidding. You are so grown."

She pulled back and punched his shoulder, "Finally you come to visit!"

He laughed, "I'm sorry but at least I came now."

"Yeah." she looked over at Mikey and snorted, "Hello Michael."

"Hello Martina," he battled back with a laugh.

She wrinkled her nose, "Hey, shut up. That's not my name!"

Mikey kept on laughing, "You started it."

Marti gave up and shared the laugh, "Whatever," she looked back over at Derek, "So how long you staying for?"

Casey came in the room, "Yeah, how long _are_ you staying for?"

He looked at Casey, "I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. Just felt like coming up, you know."

Marti glanced at both Derek and Casey. She snorted, "Yeah, you 'just felt like coming up'."

Casey and Derek both raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she giggled, "I gotta put my stuff away. Call me when dinner's ready."

Derek looked at Casey with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and he looked back at Marti, "Alright."

Marti headed up the stairs.

--

"So what did you two do the other day?" George asked.

Derek choked on his water. Casey blushed and kicked his shin, "Sorry. What was that, Dad?" Marti started to laugh hysterically. He glared at Marti, who stopped.

"What did you and Casey do when she was in DC?"

Derek was about to answer but Casey spoke up first, "We had lunch at Hooters--"

"Hooters!" Mikey beamed, "Best. Wings. Ever."

"Tell me about it," Derek got excited too. Casey didn't laugh, "Okay, sorry. Continue."

"We went to the zoo and saw a bunch of animals and went to a park. That's about it," Casey shrugged looking down at her food.

"Sounds romantic," Marti said aloud to herself while playing with her food. All of them looked at her like she was crazy. Especially Derek and Casey. Marti blushed with embarrassment, "I meant, you know, like a friendly outing. Sounds like fun is what I meant. Yeah. Fun."

Casey was still a bit red while Derek couldn't help but laugh at Marti. He saw she was already a lot like him. He looked over at Casey, "Yeah it was fun. Wasn't it, Case? You forgot to tell them about that one thing."

Casey stared at him with the widest eyes she could manage to have, "What. Thing. Derek?" emphasis on each word.

He smirked, "You know, back at my apartment?--" She blushed red with anger at him, "Calm down, Casey." He looked around the table, "Casey's a bit embarrassed because she drools like a dog with rabies. I swear I had to give her towels throughout the night." He smirked at Casey.

She glared at him, "Yeah, that's what happened. Wasn't fun for me but _fun_ for Derek." The other four were kind of weirded out by what was going on, "Derek, could I please speak to you in private?"

"Sure, thing." He looked at the four sitting at the table, "I'll be right back."

"Sure," they all nodded.

Casey went into the laundry room and Derek followed, "What the hell were you thinking?"

He raised his arms in defense, "What? I was just having a little fun."

"I thought you changed but you're still the same old Derek."

He scoffed, "Whatever, Casey."

"I mean what were you really trying to do? We're you trying to out us during dinner?" she screamed in a whisper.

He rolled his eyes, "I mean I thought _maybe_ we would be able to do that while I was here but I guess not," she didn't say anything, "Just like I thought. I kinda had a feeling this would happen, you know. I've been going crazy for the past 12 hours, Casey."

"Crazy? What are you talking about? What would happen?" she arched her eyebrows.

He looked down, "I just knew after what you told me about your fight. I just knew it."

"Knew what, Derek?!" She stared with major confusion.

He looked up at her; disappointed, "You'd come back here and make up with him. I mean because the only reason you stayed with me was because he told you not to come back." He snorted bitterly at himself.

She shook her head, "Is that what you really think?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I mean you tell me all these things about how you were having crazy thoughts, then he told you not to come back, then I don't get a call from you… I mean I'm not stupid. I know that if things were happy and full of sunshine at the 'Wilder Residence' that you wouldn't have thought for a second about missing that flight."

"I can't believe you would think that! After everything that just happened… All the things we said to each other? You choose to assume things?!"

"After everything that happened, Casey?" he repeated her words. She nodded. "None of that stuff would've even happened if you two didn't have that fight and I know it!"

"That is not true, Derek! I meant all those things I said!"

He shrugged, "Yeah, you probably did, Casey. But I know you only stayed because you weren't wanted at home. I was just your back-up."

She scoffed, "That is _not_ the reason, Derek."

"Sure as hell seems like it to me," he walked away and went back to the table. "Alright so what's new with everyone else."

Casey walked back to the table, "You okay?" Mikey whispered.

She offered Mikey a smile, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Derek glared at both of them.

--

Derek, Mikey, and George were all into the hockey game.

Casey watched from behind; sitting at the dinner table alone. Marti pulled up a chair next to her, "What's the matter Casey?"

Casey faked a smile staring ahead, "Nothing's wrong, Marti."

"I know Lizzie isn't here or anything but I'm here to talk if you need someone."

She looked at Marti and nodded, "Thanks, Marti."

"No problem."

"Casey!" Nora called from the kitchen.

Casey came in, "Yeah, Mom?"

"Go ask the guys if they want something to drink."

"Alright," she walked into the living room and stood behind the couch where Derek and Mikey were both sitting, "Hey are you guys thirsty or anything?" Derek and Mikey both turned their head to look at her. Casey looked at both of them at the _same time _for the _first time_ that night. Glancing from one face to the other, "Oh my God. Ew."

* * *

**LOL yes...yes..I know it's cliffhanger and the current reader is probably like WTF? but humor me.. let me know what YOU think Casey's "Ew-ing" about.  
**


	7. Venturi Wit

**AN: Hahhah.. some of the replies were interesting.. but most of you or some of you got what the EW-ING was about. LAWL.**

**MaybeBaby27 hit it right on the head! I was inspired by that Friends episode.. it's such an old ep but still makes me laugh!**

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin... **

* * *

"Oh my God. Ew."

They both raised an eyebrow, "Ew what, Casey?" Mikey asked.

Casey slowly paced backwards, "Umm…nothing," she bumped into the table, "Ow, umm… There's drinks in the kitchen." she looked at Marti, "Marti?"

"Yeah, Casey?"

"I think I need to talk to someone."

Marti laughed, "Coming."

--

Casey sat on her old bed. She was quiet while she was thinking. She annoyingly tapped her foot on the floor.

Marti sat and rested her elbow at her old computer desk. Her head in her hand waiting for Casey to actually talk, "Umm, Casey?"

"Shh." Casey ran her hands in her hair obviously thinking about something.

"Alright…" she sang sarcastically, "This is some of the most interesting conversational pieces I have ever had with someone."

Casey let out a laugh, "You're just as witty as your brother, you know that?"

Marti had a smirk of her own, "Venturi's are pretty darn witty. What can I say?"

Casey snorted, "I swear I've probably heard Derek say that same exact thing before."

"He probably has." she laughed, "So, Casey. _What_ is on your mind."

"I don't know if it's me…" she didn't finish her sentence as she stared at the ground.

Marti sighed, "I mean if you don't tell me Casey, I'll just assume it _is_ you."

"Ugh, you're right. Fine. But it's going to come out a bit crazy."

"Casey?" Casey looked at her, "Did you forget I am a bit Crazy? So bring it."

Casey laughed and nodded. She took a deep breath, "Umm… Did it ever occur to you that Mikey and Derek..." she trailed off once more thinking it was crazy.

"That Mikey and Derek look alike?" She finished for Casey.

Casey looked up at her wide-eyed, "You see it too??"

"Casey, I saw it the first time I met him," she laughed at her, "That's kind of funny."

She frowned, "What?"

"That you have been married to the guy for about two years now?" Casey nodded, "Yeah and you're _now_ just realizing it." Marti laughed some more.

Casey scoffed, "That's not funny. That's sad."

"Yeah, that too."

"I mean, ugh!" she groaned, "Not only do they look alike... they are the same person! The whole Hockey and--"

"Hooters thing?" Marti asked and Casey nodded, "Yeah. I gotta admit though, when Mikey brought me, Edwin, and Lizzie there, those wings were pretty good."

Casey nodded and quickly started to freak again, "Oh my God," she ran her hands through her hair again, "I mean how could I not have seen this?"

Marti was trying to understand her behavior, "What? Are you mad or upset or something?"

Casey shook her head, "No, I'm just a bit freaked out."

"Because you married a poor woman's Derek?" Marti smiled innocently.

"Yea– I mean no!"

Marti smirked, "Of course you'd say that."

Casey raised an eyebrow at Marti, "What exactly do you know in that crazy little head of yours?"

"That you and my brother have something going on."

Casey scoffed, "What?!" she blushed and laughed nervously, "That's preposterous!"

Marti stood up tapping her finger on her lip, "Is it, Casey? Is it_ really_ preposterous?"

Casey nodded her head rapidly, "Yes, Marti. Yes it is."

"Right." she muttered sarcastically, "Because everyone goes from hating each other to hugging one another at the airport."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Casey. Don't play dumb with me."

Casey crossed her arms, "I seriously don't know what you're talking about?"

"I mean who leaves their own going away party to go home and hang out."

Casey sighed, "Apparently Derek and I do."

"Exactly. I saw you two fight earlier that day. I also saw when you left and Derek followed you. Then neither of you came back. The next morning you two were giving each other goodbyes and hugs… Come on!"

"What?" Casey shrugged, "We could've just easily just finally gotten along."

Marti snorted, "You and Derek get along in a split second?"

"Yeah, you're right." she muttered.

"Yes, Casey I am." Marti smiled proudly.

"So you've known this whole time and decided not to share this info with anyone?"

"Would you have _wanted_ me to share this secret with everyone?"

"No! No. I mean. No." she looked down at her feet, "So what do you think?"

"What about you and your step-brother being romantically involved?"

"When you put it like that..."

"It sounds crazy? Disturbing? Unheard of? Dis--"

"Yeah, Marti I got it." she said blankly; interrupting her.

She sat next to Casey, "I actually think it's pretty sweet."

Casey's face lit up, "Really, Marti?"

"Yeah, Derek looked like death that day he left. I still remember it. I've never seen him that down before. I know I hardly get to see him but whenever I did talk to him, he always asked about you."

Casey looked at her and smiled, "He did? Really?"

Marti nodded, "Yep. So what _really_ happened yesterday?"

"Smarti. Out. Now." Derek leaned in the doorway.

"Oh come on, Smerek!"

He smiled with a hint of a pleading, "Now, Marti."

Marti pouted, "Fine," she walked toward the doorway, "I guess I'll go have a name-calling match with Mikey."

"Yeah, you go do that." He closed the door.

Casey stood up, "Derek, I'm sor--"

He shook his head, "No, Case. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for trying to embarrass you. I guess I was just a jealous jackass." She smiled at him, "I didn't really mean to do that… it just happened."

She nodded, "I know, I know."

He shrugged, "So…umm… you know, I don't want us to end on bad terms."

"Me eith--"She arched her eyebrows, "Wait what? End on ba--"

"Casey, I kind of understand why you married the guy."

Casey let out a laugh, "You see it too?"

"Yeah, because he's a pretty cool guy," he shrugged, "and I guess the life you have with him isn't too complicated, you know. Your parents aren't married to each other. You weren't kidding when you said he gets along with the family. It's like he belongs here." he nodded slowly; assuring himself as he looked down, "I guess I'm pretty happy for you." He looked up and offered her a smile.

"But Dere--"

He waved a hand in front of her face to interrupt her, "I know, I know. You were probably scared to hurt my feelings or something. I'm a man, Casey. I can handle it but it's okay now. You don't gotta say it. I know now. I'll be fine and as long as you're happy, I'll be happy. We'll just look back at two days ago as a perfect day. I'll always remember it."

"Me too." she frowned looking down. "Derek wha--"

"You don't really have to say anymore, Case. I'm okay with all of this. I'll come visit every now and then. When you have another successful book don't forget to stop in DC because you know I'll read it." He let out a sad smile.

"I still can't believe you actually read my book." She looked up at him with watery eyes; trying to laugh.

"Casey! What's my rule about tears?" He came over and hugged her.

"You don't do 'em." She stated and they both laughed.

"Yes ma'am." He pulled back, "You'll have a great life. Whatever issues you two have are easily fixable."

"That's what he said…" she muttered under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay? So, Case, everything will work out fine for you," she shrugged, "It will." He assured her and she nodded, "I gotta get ready. Edwin wants to show me some movie screening he's involved with at his campus. What can I say? The kid is taking after me."

"That's not such a bad thing." she smiled.

He laughed, "I hope not." He gave her another hug, "Alright, Casey."

She nodded, "Alright, Derek."

--

"Sorry, Casey."

She looked over at Mikey from the passenger seat, "For what?"

"We didn't get to tell your parents."

"Oh, right. I guess Derek being there totally ruined that plan," she let out a laugh.

"He's a pretty cool guy, that step-brother of yours."

"Yeah," she turned to look out the window, "he's pretty great." she whispered; smiling.

--

"Derek?" Edwin called from the driver's seat. He didn't answer as he just stared out the window, "Derek?" Nothing. "Hey D!" he screeched.

Derek finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Edwin, "Yeah?"

Edwin laughed, "What's the matter with you?"

Derek let out a laugh, "Nothing. I'm alright. I'm excited to see your stuff, Ed," he tried to change the subject.

Edwin snorted, "Whatever. I know something's up. What is it?"

"Nothing." Derek told him once more, "Drop it."

Edwin sighed, "Fine. So what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**I also wanted to add that the Mikey and Casey talk will be in the next chapter... :)**


	8. So we're even now?

**AN: Alright.. so all you readers will get your confusion with the married couple settled in this.**

**Happy birfday to beepersheartsbrucas! Maybe the talk will settle the voices 0.0 hahahah.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned...**

* * *

"I'm friggin' exhausted." Casey breathed.

"Tell me about it." Mikey panted.

"Do we have ice cream?" she headed to the freezer and looked, "Guess not."

"You want me to go get some?" he offered.

She smiled really big, "Yesssss."

He laughed, "You owe me."

She looked around the place, "Yeah, I definitely owe you."

--

Casey sat on the couch and looked at the TV, which she wasn't really paying attention to. She kept replaying what happened with Derek. She nervously started to bounce her leg in thought. _"I still love him. He just took everything the wrong way. But he insists I'm going to have better life with Mikey than with him," _she scoffed out loud, _"Unless he was just putting on an act."_ she sat up straighter and sat still, _"An act. Liar," _she had realization hit her. She remembered Derek's words that morning, "Yeah, I'm one terrific liar." she repeated his words out loud. "He's such a liar." she laughed to herself, "He didn't mean those things. He's not happy for me. He's miserable! He is _such _a _liar_!!" She stood up and smiled a crazy smile.

Mikey came through the door and looked at her funny, "Umm.. Creepy much?"

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "Mikey what time is it??"

He checked his watch, "Uh.. It's 10:45 why?"

"Mikey, rain check on the ice cream. I gotta go."

"Fine," he sighed, "What about all of this?" he looked around.

"I'm sure I'll be back to help."

He snorted, "Well, duh. You better be since it's all yours."

She laughed, "I know, I know," she grabbed her keys, "I'll see you later."

"Alright." she rushed out of the door.

--

She dialed Derek's number and there was no answer. She called Nora who did answer, "Mom?"

"_Hey sweetie."_

"Um, where's Derek?"

"_Oh we dropped him off like 10 minutes ago. We are actually on the way back now."_

"What time is his flight?"

"_1 o'clock, why?"_

"I really needed to tell him something. I think I can make it before he leaves."

"_He isn't answering his phone?"_

"No."

"_Well if it's really important you better be on your way, Casey."_

"I am, Mom. Thanks."

"_Alright, Casey."_ she said a bit reluctant.

Casey hung up and tried to hurry to the airport.

–

She finally got there. She looked at the time and realized she got there at 12:40. She also realized he was probably already boarding, but decided to try anyway. She got out of her car and ran into the airport. She kept trying to call his number but he still wasn't picking up, "Ugh! Now I know how everyone felt when they tried to call me," she muttered to herself.

She headed over to the flight status screens, "Dammit. Washington is boarding already." She took a seat at the nearest seating area. "Too late," she stared at her phone, "Ugh. I should've just told him. So stupid." She looked around at all the people in the airport, she desperately wished he'd just appear but she knew he was probably already in his seat, ready to go.

She scanned the place once more to assure herself that she'd missed him. She looked over at the escalator and there he was. She squinted and rubbed her eyes to be sure she wasn't imagining things. Her eyes weren't deceiving her because it actually was him. She just watched him. He looked like a nervous wreck as he went down the escalator. He kept staring at his phone.

Casey decided she wanted to play this. She dialed his cell phone again and watched what he was going to do. He stared at his phone and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He didn't answer it, "Dammit Venturi." He got off the escalator and slowly paced his way through the crowds of people. She got up and walked toward him.

Casey came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, "Casey?" he looked around then back at her, "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" he nodded, "Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?" she raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "You didn't get on your plane. I didn't get on mine."

"So we're even now?" she laughed.

He shared her laugh, "I think so. So why are _you_ here? You couldn't have known I'd stay."

She stole one of his smirks, "Well, Derek, I think I caught your bluff."

He arched his eyebrows, "Bluff? What bluff?"

"You aren't happy for me. You don't want us to end. You still want to be with me."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'm not really that great of a liar."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I guess not."

He pulled her closer but had worry on his face, "But Mike--"

She shook her head, "I'm divorced, Derek. I was divorced since yesterday."

* * *

"Casey..."

"Mikey, I don't think I can be married to you any longer."

"Excuse me?" he arched his eyebrows, "What?"

"I said--"

He waved a hand in her face, "No, I heard what you said.. I just don't understand."

"I hate what we've become," she admitted, "We're different people, Mikey."

"Casey, all marriages aren't perfect. We fight. Everyone fights."

She nodded, "I know that's true but I just don't know anymore."

"You're being unreasonable."

She shook her head, "I'm not. I've thought about this," she looked down, then back up at him, "I want a divorce."

He stood up and paced back and forth in front of her, "Casey no," he shook his head, "It was a stupid fight. You can't be serious."

"It wasn't just a stupid fight. It's all the fights, it's the time, it's the issues. We want different things."

He stifled a bitter laugh, "Right. We both want kids and you just don't want them with me."

She sighed, "Mikey, I'm really sorry I said that but--"

"It's the truth..." he nodded looking at the wall.

"You know, I never meant to hurt you with what I said."

He nodded, "I know you didn't, but it really _did _hurt coming from you."

"Mikey, look at me please," he slowly turned to look at her. She noticed how hurt the poor guy looked, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and shrugged, "I know, we can work through the problems. They are totally fixable," he insisted.

She shook _her_ head, "They aren't fixable when one of us doesn't want to fix them."

He sat back down, "Oh."

"I know this is a lot to take in--"

He snorted, "Hell yeah, it's a lot to take in. I mean, Jesus, Casey. We had a dumb fight. You didn't come home and I was terrified. You being away, and me not knowing where you were, freaked me out! Now you finally come home and tell me you want a divorce?! I mean did you think I was going to just sit down and say 'divorce? Yeah, that's fine'," he muttered sarcastically.

She sighed, "Mikey, I don't know what to say to you. I've already said all I could."

He sat back down in front of her, "I guess I just loved you more than you did me," he expressed sadly; looking down.

She shook her head, "No. Look at me, Mikey," he looked up at her, "Don't say I never loved you as much because I did. You were my life during college. You remember?"

He nodded, "Yeah," he let out a small smile, "Yeah, I remember Casey."

"We were better friends. We were great friends. I still believe you're my soul mate and probably still my bestest friend..." they both shared a tiny laugh as she took one deep breath, "But you just aren't the one I'm supposed to be with."

He nodded slowly, "We _were_ great friends, weren't we?" he smiled thinking back, "I guess, I've come to realize we_ have _grown apart."

"Remember how inseparable we were?" he nodded, "Those times were great. Now it's just as if.."

"We resent one another? Or find ways to resent one another?" he laughed.

She laughed too, "Yeah, exactly. It's unhealthy."

He looked down and back up at her, "Casey, I still love you, you know," he admitted.

She smiled at him, "I still love you too," then shrugged, "Maybe just not in that way or even as much anymore."

He gave himself a pity laughed, "Yeah, I kinda got that from you for a while now. I was just a bit scared to let myself believe it."

"I'm sorry," she offered him once more.

He shook his head, "No need to be sorry, Casey. It's what you want. Hell, deep down I think it's what I want too."

She put her hands on his, "We'll both move on. I know you deserve someone that'll give you the things you want."

He nodded, "Yeah. But we'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course. I still need my number one book fan, right?"

He laughed, "Of course. Also I didn't really think your book was stupid," he admitted.

"I know. We were just heated."

"You know, Casey. This is probably the most successful and healthy divorce ever to face this earth."

She nodded and joked, "You are probably correct," they both were silent, "Divorce," she repeated.

"Divorce," he said again.

It was like she was realizing it actually really happening to her. She sat back on the couch, "Wow," she shook her head, "I can't believe this is really going to happen."

He offered her a sympathetic smile, "It really is."

She looked at him, "I'm gonna miss you," he nodded in agreement toward her.

"Me too, Casey."

"I guess we can get this stuff settled tomorrow?"

He nodded and looked around the place and sighed, "We just moved in here. Now I'm going to have to sell it."

She shook her head, "No, Mikey. I know you love this place. Hell I love it too. I'm not going to let you sell it. You can stay here and I'll find a new a place."

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

--

He looked at her confused, "Yesterday?"

She nodded, "Yeah, before we came over for dinner we stopped at our attorney's office. I mean there's still a bunch of stuff that has to be done like splitting the assets and what not but I'm officially divorced, Derek," she smiled proudly.

"And Mikey's okay with it? I mean he was completely cool about it yesterday. It seemed as if you guys were still together."

She laughed, "He _wasn't_ cool with it but we talked and he realized he just wanted me to be happy. He even admitted he'd been feeling the same way."

"Why didn't you just tell me before I made up that whole lie about being okay with everything."

"First of all...you wouldn't let me talk, Derek Venturi." She smirked at him.

He laughed, "Sorry bout that," he shrugged, "I was just set on thinking I lost you."

She shook her head, "You didn't."

He smiled, "Good. I'm just glad you realized I was lying."

She snorted, "I almost didn't because for a second there I actually believed every word you said. You _are_ a very convincing liar."

He shrugged, "Maybe."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "So, Derek...what _were_ you planning on doing if I didn't show up here today?"

His faced scrunched up in a ball of confusion, "I really don't know but I just knew if I went back home that'd be it. I wasn't going to give up that easy no matter what I said to you."

"Awww...Wonderful Derek was coming to my rescue?" she beamed.

He jokingly groaned, "Don't baby me, sweetheart."

"Don't sweetheart _me_, baby." She battled right back.

He smiled nodding in defeat, "Well played, McDonald." He then looked at her seriously, "I love you, Casey and it's my first time saying it guilt-free."

She nodded, "Me too." He leaned in for a kiss but paused right before, "Um what in the world are you doing?"

"Well you know," he laughed, "I was just trying to see if there was going to be interrupting phone calls or asshole cops trying to stop me from kissing you."

She moved her eyes to look around then shook her head, "There's nothing, Derek."

He smirked, "Good." he finally was about to kiss her without being interrupted.

She pulled back and smiled at him, "I really love you, you know."

He nodded, "I know," then sighed, "So what should we do now..."

"I still have stuff I have to sort out back at the house. Poor, Mikey, he's been helping me all morning."

"Aww, what a terrific guy," he joked. Casey smacked his shoulder, "I'm kidding. He's a pretty cool guy."

She nodded, "I guess now would be the perfect time..."

"To tell our parents?"

"Yep."

* * *

**La diiii daaaaaa.**


	9. Looks like it runs in the family

**AN: Humor.. gotta love it.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... well somethings..**

* * *

Derek and Casey both stood in front of their parents house. Derek could tell Casey was nervous, "Ready, Casey?"

"No," she turned around to walk away. Derek laughed and grabbed her shoulders to turn her back around toward the door, "There's no escaping this is there?"

"Nope."

"How are you not at all nervous about this? Just the other day you were freaking out like I am now."

"And just the other day you were calm like I am now," he smirked.

She nodded; agreeing, "Well played, Venturi."

He laughed and shrugged, "I guess because, I Derek Venturi, could care less if they accept us or not."

She arched her eyebrows, "Why not? They _are_ our parents, Derek."

He smiled, "As long as I have you, that's all that matters."

"Aww, that was incredibly sweet," she beamed.

He wrinkled his nose, "Oh, you're right. Ew. I take it back," jokingly.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"Alright. Let's face the music." Casey reluctantly nodded. He knocked on the door.

George answered it, "Derek? Casey?" he looked back at Derek; confused, "We just brought you to the airport. Wait you're flight was half and hour ago?"

Derek laughed, "Yeah, Dad. I know."

Nora came to the door, "Casey? What are you--" she looked at Derek, "Derek you missed your flight?"

"Yes," he groaned, "I'm here. I didn't leave."

"Why?" Nora and George said in unison.

"Um, could we come in?" Casey asked politely.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." George and Nora moved out of the way so Derek and Casey could come in. They sat on the couch. "So what's up?" George crossed his arms.

"So.. How was your day so far?" Derek asked jokingly and Casey elbowed him, "Ow."

George arched his eyebrows, "You missed your flight to ask how my day was?"

"No, George. He didn't," Casey explained. She looked down and then back up at them, "Umm..Mom...George..."

"Uh, Dad.. Nora.." Derek hesitated.

"Me and Derek..." Casey the same. The words didn't come out so Derek put an arm around Casey and Casey moved closer to him.

Nora and George both looked at each other. Eyes the size of saucers, "What?! You and Casey?!" George stared at them in disbelief.

Derek looked at Casey and smirked, "What'd I tell ya?"

Nora took a seat on the single chair, "Oh, sweetie. Where did I go wrong?"

It was Casey's turn, "Right on the money with that one."

"It's just not right!"

"He's your step-brother."

"She's your step-sister."

Derek and Casey both looked at each other and started to laugh uncontrollably. George stared at them blankly, "Is this a joke? Because it really isn't funny."

Derek tried to stop laughing, "Sorry, we're laughing because we predicted just about everything you two were going to say."

"So this isn't a joke?" Nora asked sadly.

Casey sympathized with her Mom, "No, mom, it's not."

Nora shook her head in disappointment, "You're married to a terrific man."

Casey let out another laugh but quickly let it go. She shook her head, "I'm not married...anymore."

"Divorce?" Nora started to freak-out.

"Looks like it runs in the family," Derek joked. Casey threw him a look, "Sorry. To soon to joke around?" Casey nodded.

"But you two were just fine yesterday?" George told her.

"We were actually going to tell you yesterday but with Derek being here" she shrugged, "kind of threw things out of the loop."

"So that's why you two were acting the way you were yesterday." Casey nodded. Nora looked at her as if she solved the impossible problem, "That's why you didn't get on the plane. You wanted to stay with Derek."

"Yes, Mom." Casey looked down.

"For how long?" George asked.

"It's kind of a long story, Dad.."

"You came to tell us. You're gonna tell us." he demanded.

Derek groaned, "We kinda had a thing going on the day of our going away party."

Nora looked at George, "That was" she looked at the two of them, "7 years ago?"

Casey and Derek nodded, "To sum things up, we kinda fell in love with each other but never really told one another. We both let it out a few days ago when I was down there. Now we're here."

Nora and George both nodded slowly; taking in all of this, "So you two are in love then?" Nora wanted to be sure.

Casey and Derek both smiled, "Yeah," he looked over at Casey, "we are."

Nora looked over at George, "So Georgie, what do you think of all of this?"

"I'm shocked." he shrugged, "But if they're in love..."

Nora smiled, "Then they are in love."

Derek arched his eyebrows in confusion, "So what? That's it? No 'this can't happen!'"

"Or 'It's morally wrong!'" Casey joined him.

Nora and George laughed, "Not so predictable, are we?"

"I guess not." Derek muttered to himself.

Casey looked at him and scoffed, "Well, jeez. That was easy."

"Tell me about it." Derek scratched his head, "So that's it," he smiled and looked at Casey, "That's it! We're accepted!"

She laughed, "It feels pretty damn good to feel accepted."

"Yeah, it does."

"Well, you two can celebrate or whatever," Nora was silent for a second, "just not in this house, please," Nora begged.

Casey and Derek laughed, "We're gonna head out anyway." They got up and hugged their parents. Marti came in the house and looked at them.

"Hmm.. What'd I miss?" She raised an eyebrow.

Nora looked at Marti, "Apparently, Marti, Derek and Casey here are in love..."

Marti snorted, "It's about time people around here knew. Ugh, secrets this big can't be held in forever."

George looked at his daughter, "You knew about this the whole time and didn't tell anyone?"

Marti shrugged, "Uhhh..."

"It wasn't her secret to tell..." Derek saved her, "C'mere Smarti." He grinned and gave his sister a hug, "You were always my favorite, you know."

"Duh, poor Edwin all left out."

Derek laughed, "It's okay, he's our second favorite, right?"

"Totally." She gave Casey a hug too. She pulled back and laughed, "So did you tell Derek about the whole weird Twilight Zone thing?" Casey eyes widened, "Oh, guess not."

Derek raised an eyebrow at the two of them, "Twilight Zone thing?

"Yeah," Casey laughed nervously, "yesterday I kind of realized that you and Mikey.. Umm.. You're kind of the same?"

Derek shrugged, "He's a Hockey and Hooters fan, so?"

"Not only that..." she trailed off.

Marti saw she wasn't trying to tell him so she decided she'd do it. Marti stepped closer, "What she's trying to say, Smerek, that you and Mikey look a like."

"Oh my God." Nora muttered from behind them, "You are so right! They are like twins. Oh boy," she said quietly to herself.

"Goodness, that's why he got along so well around here. He was our missing Derek!" George realized.

"I know it's a little weird, Derek." Casey nervously said.

Derek looked at her and laughed, "I guess you married a poor woman's Derek huh?"

Casey looked at Marti with a slight glare. Marti raised her hands in defense, "What? I didn't tell him that." Marti then tapped her finger on her lip, "What is it? Oh right! The Venturi Wit."

"Yeah. That damn wit I love so much." Casey muttered sarcastically. She looked back at a smirking Derek, "What?"

"I guess you really loved me even before you let yourself believe it."

Casey smiled, "In a creepy way, I think your right." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nora coughed really loud, "Not. In. This. House." she explained once more, "At least not yet. It's going to take some getting used to."

Casey pulled her arms back, "You're right." she looked at Derek, "Uh, I guess we should get going."

The three nodded, "Alright." Nora said.

"Wait one minute." George stopped them. Derek and Casey looked at him, "What are you two going to do now? Casey you live here. Derek you live there."

Derek and Casey looked at each other; confused, "I really don't know yet," Casey admitted quietly.

Nora and George both laughed, "Of course you don't," they both jokingly muttered.

Derek looked at Casey, "Are we _that_ predictable?"

Casey shrugged, "I guess so," she frowned. She looked at their parents, "We're going to figure it out." They headed toward the door.

"Alright." Nora and George said.

"Bye, love birds." Marti smirked.

Derek and Casey laughed, "Bye." They gave their parents a hug.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Mom." Casey whispered.

Nora smiled, "As long as you're happy, Case." she pulled back, "I gotta say, I'm really gonna be miss Mikey coming around here."

George nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Marti nodded along too, "Yep, that Michael. He sure was a hoot."

Casey smiled, "We're still friends. We were friends way before we got married. He's still gonna be in my life." Derek looked at her funny and Casey looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Still gonna be in your life?" he repeated her words with emphasis.

George and Nora stared at both of them, "Oh boy."

Marti popped her head to see, "And. It. Starts." she grinned. The three closed the door.

* * *

**Marti makes me laugh...**


	10. Storyline

**AN: Hmm...**

**Disclaimer: Owning nutting rocks my socks. **

* * *

Derek and Casey were in her car. Casey sighed, "Of course he's going to be in my life. He's still my friend."

Derek sat back in the passenger seat and looked out the window, "Still your friend.." he muttered himself but loud enough for Casey to hear.

"Come, on. No need to be jealous, Derek."

"I'm not jealous," he defended himself.

She laughed, "You so are!"

He huffed, "I'm not. It's just there was a time when you really loved this guy, you never know if that'll spark up again."

She looked over at him as they stopped at a red light, "I love you, not him," she was quiet, "Anymore."

He nodded, "Alright," then looked at her, "I love you too, Case."

"Good," she continued driving, "So...since he's my friend.." she reluctantly brought up.

He was a bit hesitant, "Yeah?"

"I think I owe him an explanation. I think we should tell him."

"Do you think he'd be okay with this? He might be a little freaked."

She shrugged, "Either he will be or he won't be. It's only fair though."

"Whatever you want to do, Case. I'm here," he assured her.

Casey's face lit up, "Aww, wonderful Derek again!"

He groaned jokingly, "Ugh, you're right."

She laughed, "What was it that you said? I bring it out of you?"

He shared her laugh, "That is the truth."

--

They were in her driveway. Casey shut the engine off and just stared straight, "Uh, Case?" she didn't answer, "You ready to get this over with?"

She shrugged, "Maybe it was easier said than done?"

"Don't tell me you're going to chicken out on me. You owe it to him remember?"

She nodded, "You're right. I guess now that I'm actually here I'm kinda nervous again."

"Casey look at me," she did, "Everything we've had to deal with had been easier than what we thought they would be," he counted on his fingers, "Your divorce: easy. Telling our parents: easy. I'm still shocked about it but it was still really easy. Telling Mikey about us will most likely be easy too."

She snorted, "I bet you just jinxed it."

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, "Come on. Let's get this done."

"Fine."

They got out of the car and headed to the door. Casey slowly put her keys in, thinking it would help slow down the process, "Casey!"

"I'm sorry," she opened it and came in and didn't see him. "Oh, well look. He's not here. Guess we better go!" She headed for the door again.

"Casey?" Mikey called from the room.

Derek turned her around, "See he _is_ here," he saw the scared look on her face, "Casey, it's going to be fine."

She shrugged, "We'll see."

He came out and saw them, "And Derek. Hey man." he gave him the weird-man-handshake-hug thing.

"Hey." Derek nodded. He looked around, "So this place is..."

Mikey tensed, "Umm.. Me and Casey are renovating? Yeah, we'r--"

Casey smiled at him, "He knows."

Mikey nodded, "That's good to know. So what brings you over, Derek?"

"Umm.." he looked at Casey.

"Mikey, we" she motioned a hand between her and Derek, "need to talk to you."

He arched his eyebrows in confusion, "Alright?"

--

They explained the same situation to Mikey as they did to their parents. He sat there staring at them and was quiet. He stared into space taking in all the things he'd just been told. Taking it _all_ in.

Casey frowned, "Alright, I know I just freaked you out. I just thought since we're on good terms, that I needed to tell you."

Mikey snapped out of his trance and looked at Casey, "I'm really glad you told me," he shrugged, "It's just that it _is_ a lot to take in but it's something I'll learn to deal with."

She scoffed, "That's what everyone's been saying.."

"Well of course," he nodded slowly; trying to understand, "Wow."

She took a deep breath, "Alright, so you're not okay with this."

He shrugged and offered her a smile, "Casey, if you're happy then I'll support you."

"I am," she smiled brightly, "See I knew I could tell you." Derek snorted. Both Mikey and Casey looked at him.

"Sorry," he laughed, "it's just she was freaking out about telling you and she became a nervous wreck for a few minutes. Quite hilarious actually."

Mikey laughed, "I bet. Her freaking out always made my day." The two guys laughed as Casey glared. They both stopped, "Sorry."

Casey looked at Derek, "I guess you were right."

He grinned proudly, "I'm alw--"

She rolled her eyes, "Always right," she finished for him, "I know, you cocky bastard." Derek smirked.

"So.. Uh," Mikey interrupted their little fit, "Casey your stuff?"

"Since, Derek's here he can help too," she grinned.

Derek wrinkled his nose, "Ugh, fine." It was Casey's turn to laugh.

--

They all sat on the floor; exhausted, "Man, Casey. You have too many things." Derek muttered.

"Sorry. A girls gotta shop right?" She was the only one that laughed. "Great. I only make myself laugh," she muttered to herself with a frown.

"At least everything is boxed and ready." Mikey offered.

Derek looked at Casey, "So, Case, when are you going to send these things to my place?"

He arched her eyebrows and laughed, "Your place?"

Derek mirrored Casey's expression minus the laugh, "Yeah, I mean aren't you going to stay with me?"

Casey stifled a pity laugh, "I like how you assume I'm immediately going to stay with you."

He sat up straighter, "So you aren't?"

She shook her head and laughed, "I can't."

He was trying to understand her, "But wait, when you were at my place, you missed your flight. You were planning on staying anyway. What's the difference now?"

"I'm not hiding or running away from anyone, Derek."

He looked down, "I don't understand," then back up at her, "So you're seriously _not_ going to stay with me?"

She nodded her head, "I have a life here, Derek. My career is here. My assistant is here. My publishers are here. I have meetings coming up with them."

"So?"

She scoffed, "So?"

Mikey got up; uncomfortable by his surrounding, "Umm.. I'm just gonna go. I'll go get some take-out or something for us to eat."

They ignored him as he grabbed his keys and left, "Yeah, Case. So?"

"I can't just give up my life here for you."

"_This_ is unbelievable," he muttered to himself, "So what? We're going to be a couple that never sees each other?"

She shrugged, "Well why can't you just move back here?"

He crossed his arms; glaring at her, "So you expect _me_ to give up _my_ life in DC and move here with you?"

She let out a bitter laugh, "What life, Derek?!" He was taken aback, "You have no life in DC! You live alone in an apartment with no family near you. You don't even have a stable job because you pick up projects here and there."

"So that's what you _really_ think of me," he muttered. He nodded to himself realizing everything she was actually saying to him.

Casey felt terrible for what she said, "Derek, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't."

He looked down not wanting to see her face, "You know, you really can be a pain in ass." He was quiet for a second and looked back up at her, "No wonder it was so easy for Mikey to be okay with the divorce," he said harshly, "He probably jumped up and down for joy once you said that word."

She shook her head sadly, "Alright, Derek. That was just low even for you to say."

He stared directly at her, "But it was okay for _you_ to tell me I don't have a life and don't have a terrific job like you or Mikey do? That's what's really low, Casey."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I said that alright?"

"Nah, I don't really think you are," he shook his head and laughed, "It's sad because you're probably right, I don't have a life or live with anyone, but then again _I'm_ not the one getting divorced," he brought up harshly again.

"Stop throwing it in my face. I did it for us!" she snapped at him.

"Well newsflash, Case. We just became an us and so far I'm not liking it!" he snapped back at her.

She stood up, "So what? This is it? I did all this shit for nothing?" she brought her arms out motioning to the boxes around her.

He raised his hands in defeat, "I mean we can't find common ground, Casey. So I guess it won't work."

"I can't believe this," she said aloud to herself, "There were so many things that I surely thought would kill us but over a living arrangement?" she shook her head, "Stupid."

"You started it, Casey," he muttered in a childish manner.

She glared at him, "You know Derek, I may have started it but you certainly didn't help at all. You probably just made everything worse."

"Well, great. I'm glad.." He expressed his sarcasm.

Mikey came through the door, "I didn't know what you guys wanted so I just got some lo mei–"

Derek stood up, "Mikey you mind taking me to the airport?"

Mikey looked at Casey whose face just fell at his words, "Uhh.. Casey?"

"If he wants to go just let him," she said blankly.

Derek stormed toward the door, "Come on, let's go," he went out.

"Sorry Casey," he offered her an apologetic smile, "There's food, though. Please eat." She nodded and he left to bring Derek to the airport.

Casey sat back on the floor and brought her knees to her chest and hugged tightly, "This wasn't supposed to happen," she cried aloud to herself.

--

There was a sort awkward silence between the two men in Casey's life. The ex-husband and the question mark named Derek Venturi. Mikey put a cd on to let the music fill the silence.

Derek laughed to himself, "Metric?"

Mikey scoffed, "Yeah, one of the best Canadian Indie Rock bands of all time."

Derek looked out the window, "Jesus, this guy is so like me." He muttered to himself.

Mikey looked over at him, "What's that?"

"I said Emily Haines is a hottie," Derek made up a very convincing lie.

Mikey laughed as he fell for it, "Yeah she is.."

Awkward silence.

--

Katie ran in through the door, "I'm here! I'm here! Who died?!"

Casey managed to laugh, "No one, you dummy. I need help."

"Uh-huh...," Katie looked at all the boxes, "So you're divorced I take it?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, sorry I didn't get to tell you. It's been crazy with Derek coming for a visit."

Katie scoffed, "Derek came for a visit?!"

"Yeah. He was there when Mikey and I had dinner at George and my Moms."

"What?! Mikey AND Derek in the same room and you didn't invite me?! Man that must have been some fun. Like something you read in a story, huh? Like those stories kids write these days? What's it called? What's it called?" Katie snapped her fingers to help her remember.

Casey laughed, "Fanfiction?"

Katie's face lit up, "Yes! That one. Yeah. One of those."

"Yeah, quite a night. I found out Marti knew about Derek and I. Also this may sound crazy but Mikey and Derek–"

"Look alike?" Casey stared at her in disbelief and Katie nodded, "Yup." Katie pointed to her head, "Not just a hat rack, Casey. Am I right?" Casey laughed at nodded, "So how _is_ step-brother, Derek?" she grinned.

Casey groaned, "Do you have to call him that?"

Katie laughed, "It's much more amusing when I do."

"Well.." Casey's face fell sad as she thought, "We just had a fight."

--

Mikey looked over at him, "If you don't mind me asking. You and Casey...what happens now?"

Derek shrugged, "I guess I'll just gonna have to move back here."

Mikey nodded, "You really love her then, huh?"

Derek nodded reassuring his own self, "Yeah, I really do."

--

Katie took another glance at the sea of boxes, "Alright, like I know I'm your slave and stuff but you don't really expect me to pick all these up, right?"

"You are not my slave, Katie," Casey laughed.

Katie scoffed jokingly, "Just your bitch, right?"

Casey laughed some more,"You're crazy!" Katie shrugged. "Anyway, we'll just wait for Mikey to get back. He'll do all the heavy lifting. Am I right?" They both laughed loudly. "Sike that's terrible." They couldn't stop.

Katie _tried_ to stop, "So what are you going to do with all of these anyway?"

"I'm gonna send 'em to DC."

"Aww, you're gonna go surprise him?"

Casey smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I love him."

Katie beamed once more, "See! A storyline I tell yo--" Casey gave her a stare and Katie immediately stopped, "Alright. Boxes. Yeah."

* * *

**2 more chappies left...**


	11. First day of my life

**AN: Okay random note..a) when you go to college don't take a speech class b) don't let rain and thunder scare you. T.T Maybe I should take my own advice. **

**Driving Lessons.. that episode is classic. George.. bwahah. Ok I'm done. **

**Disclaimer: nuthing...**

* * *

After Derek left for the airport that night, neither of them talked to one another for the next 2 days. They both realized they just needed to cool off. Those past two days were the busiest for either of them. There was just so much to do.

As the days came fast, the nights came faster, while the mornings came the fastest. That morning, Casey finally built up enough courage to call Derek. Thank goodness he answered.

"Hey, Case," she could tell he was happy she called.

"_Derek, I'm sorry."_

"Me too. I'm sorry for trying to hurt you with the whole divorce thing."

"_I'm sorry for degrading your lifestyle."_

He let out a laugh, "Call it even?"

"_Yes, please."_

"Then it's settled."

"_I still want to make this work."_

"So do I."

"_What are we going to do?"_

"I'm not sure, but we definitely will make it work. I promise we will," Derek assured her.

"_Good. That's what I hoped you would say." _

He became serious, "I really love you."

"_I love you too, Derek."_

"That's all I needed to know," he heard a knock on the door, "Hold on a second, Casey."

"_Alright."_

He went over to his door and opened it only to find a tired Casey holding two heavy bags with her. He stared at her confused, "But I was just on--"

She laughed, "Yeah," she closed her cell phone, "Surprise."

He smiled with hesitation on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? So we can talk?" she smirked at his surprised face.

He kinda blocked the door, "Why?"

She was confused, "Derek? What's the matter?"

He sighed, "Fine." He opened the door and Casey came in.

She looked around at a living room full of boxes and furniture, "What in the world..."

"Surprise?" he smiled innocently.

"You're going to move back?" she looked at him.

He nodded, "Yeah. I didn't expect you to come. I was going to surprise you. But then now you're here and, well, you kinda ruined it, Case," he let out a laugh.

She stifled a laugh, "Well, I came here to tell you I was gonna move in with you."

He arched his eyebrows, "But your job? Your life there?"

She shook her head, "I got everything fixed before I came down. I had meeting with my publishers, who decided they'll still stick with me, but I have to fly up for meetings every now and then."

He nodded, "Katie?"

Casey snorted, "Trust me she was more excited than I was about this whole thing. But then she cried because I was leaving," she raised an eyebrow in thought, "but then again I think she cried even more because she was out of a job." Casey pouted with a laugh, "So I gave her a pretty good severance check."

"Wow," he laughed. Then he thought again, "Your things?"

"The rest of it is being sent over, Derek. I told you I took care of everything before I drove here--"

He shook his head, "Wait. You drove?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He stared at her like she was crazy, "Casey it's like 9 or 10 hours coming here."

"So?" she laughed, "I really thought this through and I want to live with you. Also, I really love my car. So I couldn't leave it behind."

They both laughed, "You're amazing, I hope you know?"

"You bring it out of me." She smiled. He went over to her and pulled her in for a kiss, "I missed you," she mumbled.

"Me too." He pulled back and grinned. Then he looked around his almost fully empty living room, "What am I going to do about all this?"

Casey shrugged, "You helped me with my stuff. I guess it's only fair if I help you too."

"Compromisation!" He beamed.

"That's not even a word," she laughed with a bit of seriousness in her voice.

"It _so_ is. You're the writer, you're supposed to know these things!"

She got annoyed, "It's not a wo--" He interrupted her with a kiss this time. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "So are you always going to get me riled up only to shut me up with kisses?"

He kissed her again and slowly pulled her toward the bedroom, "Yeah, because that's what Derek does to his Casey," he mumbled. They made it into their new room together and Derek quickly kicked the door shut with his foot.

--

Casey snorted, "I have a lot of stuff? _You_ have a lot of stuff, Derek!"

"A boys gotta shop, right?" He grinned mocking her words.

She rolled her eyes, "Shush up." She unpacked a box full of documents and meaningless papers, "What should I do with these things?"

"Umm," he thought, "I guess just take em all out and put them on the table over there," he pointed to the coffee table.

"'Kay." She picked up the stack of papers and one dropped, "Dammit," she put the stack on the table and went back to pick up the one she dropped. Casey looked at it with confusion, "Derek?"

"Yeah?" he rummaged through his box.

"Why do you have this?" He looked up and saw her holding that "and Casey" ripped banner from their going away party 7 years ago.

He blushed with embarrassment, "Umm..."

"I swear I ripped this off?" she told herself.

"You did and Lizzie was going to throw it away," he shrugged, "but I took it instead."

"Why?" she arched her eyebrows, "I mean, this was before we even went to the pond."

"I felt bad for what I said to you. I guess I--"

"You loved me even before you let yourself believe it," she nodded slowly repeating his words. She looked up and him and smiled.

He stopped what he was doing and reciprocated her smile. He held his arms out and waved her to come over, "Come here."

She did and gave him a hug, "Just when I thought I couldn't love you more."

He kissed her head, "Yeah I'm pretty great, huh Case?" he announced proudly.

She smacked his back playfully, "You just ruined the moment!"

He pulled back and scoffed, "I don't ruin moments, _I_ make them better," she shrugged while laughing. He gave her a kiss and pulled back with a smirk put on his face, "See..better right?"

She nodded; laughing some more, "Yeah, much better."

They both pulled back and went back to their boxes, "Can you believe I actually hung that thing for months above my bed in college?"

She laughed, "You did?" he nodded, "Well can you believe I listened to "Slowly" over and over again for months?"

He laughed, "_You_ did?" she nodded, "I only took it down because I thought you hated me and you totally didn't care about that day."

She scoffed, "I stopped listening to the song because I thought _you_ didn't care since you ignored me during Christmas."

He snorted, "Well I only ignored you because you were mad at me."

"I was mad because you ignored me."

"Weird.."

"Totally."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

--

They sat and snuggled on the couch; exhausted after putting everything back in it's place. Derek even made room for all of her things and the stuff that would be coming soon. Well maybe he was forced to.

Derek was watching TV and Casey looked around at their things. Their apartment. Their new life together, "Derek?"

"Mhmm?" he stared at the TV.

"It's pretty unbelievable huh?"

He looked at her, "What?"

She motioned a hand toward their things, "This."

"Well I mean, it took a few hours but we got it done. What's so unbelievable about that?" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "I _meant_ us. All of this. We're together now."

He nodded, "Yeah? We're together."

She was getting annoyed because what she was trying to get out, wasn't getting through to Derek. She sat up and looked at him, "I'm saying the obstacles. They're over and it was easy, Derek. All of it was easy. The stuff I or what we were scared of were really easy to deal with."

He cupped her face, "Casey, whether it was the easiest or hardest thing to deal with, I would still be with you."

She smiled, "Really?"

He pulled his hand down to use hand gestures, "Yeah, if our parents didn't accept us, or if Mikey was a difficult jackass, I would've fought to be with you."

Casey's face lit up, "Okay, that was probably the sweetest thing, you've ever said."

"Don't count on hearing it often..." he said quietly to himself.

She heard him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He coughed, "I said you'll hear it often."

She started to laugh hysterically. He frowned, "You're already whipped, Derek Venturi!"

He grinned, "Maybe," he whispered, "but don't tell anyone, kay?"

She continued laughing, "I won't." He shut the TV off and looked at her, "What?"

"What would our relationship be without a song and a dance, eh?" He smirked.

She laughed then sighed, "It's not "Slowly" again is it? Because we definitely hit that song perfectly days ago. I don't want to overplay it."

He laughed and shook his head, "That song was what got us together. We're together now. Time for a new song. A perfect song, Casey McDonald." He got up and turned on his stereo and looked at her, "Come here."

This time she comfortably wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer without feeling that guilt or awkwardness, "A good song I hope?" She whispered.

"This song explains us. Plain and simple. I shall do an explanation for you." He advised her.

"Alright old wise one."

"You got that right." He hit the play button.

**This is the first day of my life**

**I swear I was born right in the doorway**

"Okay, Derek, I sorta got that one. Cute."

"It's true."

**Yours is the first face that I saw**

**I think I was blind before I met you**

"Aww..."

"Yeah, that morning you slept over... I swear it was like it my first time seeing you." He gave her a smile.

"Cheese." She joked.

"Shut up."

**Now I don't know where I am**

**I don't know where I've been**

**But I know where I want to go**

"Like when we both wanted to live with one another..."

"You got it."

**And so I thought I'd let you know**

**That these things take forever**

**I especially am slow**

"I didn't let you know I loved you. You didn't tell me you loved me."

He laughed, "Yeah, we were slow..."

She scoffed, "Speak for yourself..."

"Casey!" he whined.

"Sorry."

**But I realize that I need you**

**And I wondered if I could come home**

She looked up at Derek and smiled, "I'm home now."

He nodded with a slight grin, "Yeah, because you need me."

She scoffed, "You _soo_ need me too."

"I'm not arguing with you," he laughed.

"Good."

**Remember the time you drove all night**

**Just to meet me in the morning**

"Oh my God, Derek! That's exactly what happened!"

"See! It's like it was made for us."

She nodded, "Jeez, that's so crazy."

**And you said "this is the first day of my life**

**I'm glad I didn't die before I met you**

**But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you**

**And I'd probably be happy"**

"Aww, that's probably the sweetest friggin' lyric I've ever heard!"

He jokingly groaned, "Come on, Case. It's already cheesy. Don't add more cheese."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're the one who suggested this."

He nodded in agreement, "Well played, McDonald."

**So if you want to be with me**

**With these things there's no telling**

**We just have to wait and see**

Casey hugged him tighter, "Yeah."

He kissed the side of her head, "Yeah."

**Besides maybe this time is different**

**I mean I really think you like me**

She pulled back and laughed, "I do really like you."

He shared her laughed, "I know you do." He started to think, "You know, Casey. Wouldn't it be pretty cool if you followed up a sequel to your book?"

She arched her eyebrows in thought, "Well she left in the first book."

"The readers don't know for sure. It was left open-ended. You could say she 'missed her flight' on purpose." He grinned.

She nodded; grinning, "I see what you did there." She was starting to actually think about it, "Hmm...she never left because she wanted to be with him?" Derek nodded, "Yeah...and then they had to get through the obstacles together."

"Like us."

"It _is_ our story." Her face lit up, "I'm gonna do it Derek!"

He laughed, "Good."

"I have the best inspiration." She gave him a quick peck and ran into the room to get her laptop.

"Casey!" He called to her.

"What?!" She yelled from the room.

"Make sure you actually give them a secure and happy ending!"

"I'm on it! I'm on it!"

He laughed to himself, "God, I love her."

* * *

**What would my story be without a cute little song.. Bright Eyes - First day of my life. It's probably one of the most cutest songs you'll ever hear. I command you to download. Nao! Sike you don't have to. I was kidding. : )**

**Epilogue next. There will be an old well maybe new (depending if you read my first story.) character coming for a quick visit in the epilogue.. bwahah. Beepers.. you know who it be. **


	12. Epilogue

**AN: Here's the end. :): Katie and Marti fans should have a blast with this one. I just had fun with this "Epilogue" bwaha.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned for the last time! haha**

* * *

Casey and Katie sat down at the table waiting for the guests to arrive for Casey's latest book release party. Both the girls were too lazy to help out with anything so they just sat around; bored outta their mind.

"Casey, no offense but," she took a sip of her drink and stared at a pale faced Casey, "you look like hell."

"I'm not feeling good," she whined. Casey put her head on her arms as they rested on one of the many tables in the room.

"Maybe it's pre-release jitters?" Katie offered. Casey shrugged. "Drink up. We had a blast at the last release," she grinned.

Casey managed to laugh, "That's because you can get info out of me while I'm drunk."

"Hey! I resent that." Casey lifted her head and glared at her, "Fine. Maybe I_ do_ like taking advantage of drunk writers with a back story for their books."

"Ha-Ha," Casey muttered sarcastically as she dropped her head back down.

"Where's Derek anyway?" Katie looked around and back at Casey, "You're moody. You're scary when you're moody."

"I'm _not_ moody." She explained in a moody manner.

Katie snorted, "Uh-huh."

"Ugh, anyway Derek went to go pick up Marti because she didn't have a car to drive."

Katie's face lit up, "Marti! My faves. She is a hoot that girl."

Casey let out a laugh, "Yeah, it's because you two are the same. How you two _aren't_ related is beyond me." She was quiet, "Damn Venturi Wit." Casey muttered to herself.

Katie laughed, "So does that mean I'm witty?" Casey lifted her head again and threw a stare at Katie, "I mean umm..." she sighed, "you know what Casey? I don't know what I mean anymore."

Casey couldn't help but laugh, "I could've told you that," then she groaned, "Man, why did this stupid release party have to be tonight! I don't feel good..." she whined once more.

Katie was serious for the first time in forever, "How exactly _are_ you feeling?"

"I have a pounding headache. I feel nauseous. My back hurts. Ugh, where's Derek!"

"You just sai--" Casey glared at Katie, "Ooo.. Rhetorical questions...my other faves." Katie was a bit uncomfortable with moody Casey. Marti and Derek walked in to finally came to her rescue, "Oh! Marti and Derek are here. Casey are you happy now?" Casey groaned.

Derek walked over to Casey, "Hey, Case." He gave her a kiss on the head and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Derek, she's really moody. Beware." Casey growled this time.

Derek laughed, "What's new?" he joked and Casey threw _him_ a stare this time. He stopped laughing and glared at Katie, "Look now she's moody toward me!"

"Oops." Katie laughed and looked at Marti, "Marti! Give me a hug!" Marti came over and did, "You know Casey was just saying how we're the same."

"Oh yeah?" Marti tilted her head to take a good look at Katie. She shook her head, "I don't see it." Katie frowned, "I'm kidding Katie."

Katie let out a sigh of relief, "Good." Marti laughed at how silly this woman was for her age.

Derek went near Casey's ear, "You feeling any better?" he asked as he rubbed her back for comfort.

"No." Casey cried out.

"You want me to see if I can postpone this thing?"

Casey lifted her head and offered him a smile, "Aww. You're so sweet." She gave him a quick kiss,"But no. It's okay. I can get through this. A few hours of meaningless talk with strangers and a speech. I can get through this."

Derek grinned, "Thatta girl. You know Case, it'd be so much funnier if you were drunk," he joked.

"That's what I said!" Katie beamed.

Casey shook her head, "No thanks, guys."

Derek got up, "Casey I'm about to get something to drink. You need anything?"

She shook her head, "Maybe just some water is fine."

"I'll be right back," He went over to the bar and grabbed him a beer and a water for Casey, "Here, babe."

"Thanks."

Derek jokingly frowned, "So water only? You sure?" She nodded as she took a sip, "This party won't be any fun then."

Casey snorted, "Yeah, you're just mad you won't be able to take advantage of me later."

He got closer to her; grinning, "You know you _love_ every--"

"AHHH! STOP!" Marti covered her ears as she screamed interruption.

"Ugh! Marti! It was just getting good!" Katie stared intently at the couple, "Okay, baby ears over here is finished. Continue."

Casey and Derek both looked at Katie like she was crazy, "Moments kinda ruined."

Katie looked over at Marti and glared, "Look what you did."

Marti innocently raised her arms in defense, "Sorry."

Derek laughed and looked back at Casey, "I'm gonna go help Dad and Nora."

Casey smiled, "Aww, willing to help..."

Derek wrinkled his nose, "Don't remind me." He got up, "Can I have a kiss before I go?" and smiled very big.

She let out a laugh, "Since when do you ask?" He shrugged, "Come here," he went down to kiss her, "Feeling better already."

He grinned and gave her another quick peck, "Good. I'll be back to check on you." She nodded and he left.

Casey turned her head to see the twins smiling like idiots, "What?" she growled at them.

Katie looked at Marti, "Cute aren't they?"

Marti nodded, "They are like little bunnies." Casey growled even louder this time. "Okay, maybe not a bunny. A Raptor?"

"Yeah, Marti." They both nodded looking at Casey, "Definitely a Raptor."

--

Casey plastered a fake smile for about an hour and a half as she talked to strangers about her book. She finally had time to sit again as her back was killing her. A more-than-half drunk Katie joined her, "Hey Casey!" She stumbled in her chair.

"Drunk already, Katie? Tsk Tsk." Casey joked.

"Hey!" Katie was quiet, "Don't tell my sponsors k?" she whispered

Casey played along, "I won't."

Katie nodded, "Good. Stupid meetings," she muttered to herself. She looked at Casey again, "Anyway, feeling any better?"

Casey laughed at her, "Yeah. Now. Thanks." Someone tapped Casey on the shoulder. She turned to see Mikey. Casey stood up and gave him a hug, "Oh, Mikey. Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Casey." He pulled back and looked at Katie, "Hey Katie."

"Hey! Mikey!" She said a bit loud.

Mikey turned back to Casey, "She's a little buzzed." She whispered.

Mikey laughed, "Well that explains it."

"So the book?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Loved it." He smiled.

She sighed in relief, "Good. I only hope it gets as much success as the first one."

"I'm sure it will, Casey." He assured her then looked behind him, "Hey guys this is Tyler."

"_Hello_ Tyler," Katie let out with a grin. She immediately got up and gave him a hug. Casey stared at her in disbelief, "Oops. Are we not allowed to hug strangers?" Casey shook her head, "Right." She sat back down.

"I'm not complaining." Tyler grinned but immediately stopped due to the face Mikey gave him.

Mikey shook his head, "Anyways this is Carah's cousin. He came up from New York."

Casey laughed, "Hey Tyler. Nice to meet you." She shook Tyler's hand.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "You look familiar."

Casey laughed, "Really?" He nodded, "Umm... I'm on a few back-covers of books?"

Tyler shook his head, "No it's not that. Have you ever been to New York?" Casey shook her head, "Wow. This is kinda weird then...it's like I've been placed in a different story or something."

Mikey raised an eyebrow at Tyler then looked back at Casey, "He came up to do a story on Canadian Hockey teams. So we brought him along."

Casey nodded, "So you do stories too?"

"Yeah, sports stuff though. I publish for the New York Island--"

"New York?!" Katie screeched, "I always wanted to go there." She got up off her chair and latched her arm in Tyler's, "How bout we get you a drink and you can tell me _all_ about New York."

"Sounds good." Tyler laughed, "But are you sure you haven't had enough?"

Katie looked at him for a good minute; staring at him up and down. She shook her head, "Nah. Let's go."

"Lead the way..." Tyler grinned.

"It was bound to happen." They both Mikey and Casey laughed. "So where's Derek?"

"He and Edwin are fixing some slide show or something," Casey had to ask, "So where's Carah?"

"She's coming." Mikey got closer and whispered, "Actually she's in the car finishing your book so she had something to talk to you about. You kind of frighten her, you know, with you being the ex-wife and stuff," he admitted.

Casey scoffed, "What? Why? I'm not scary."

"You kinda are, Casey!" Katie called from a few tables down. Casey glared at her and Katie turned back to talking to Tyler.

She looked back at Mikey and pointed to the exit door, "Please go get her and convince her I'm not scary," she begged.

Mikey chuckled, "Fine. Fine. I'll go." He left.

Derek came over and sat while putting an arm around Casey, "Was that Mikey?"

She nodded, "Yeah. He went to get his girlfriend, who apparently is afraid of me," she scoffed, "Can you believe that?"

Derek snorted, "No. Why? She's not the one that faile--" Casey raised an eyebrow at him, "So...feeling any better." He smiled really big.

She had to laugh, "A little better now." Casey leaned over and gave him a quick kiss that turned heated in seconds, "De-rek!" she let out her signature whine.

He pulled back and smiled innocently, "What?"

She shook her head; laughing, "We can't do that here."

"Why not?" he jokingly whined.

She stared at him in disbelief, "Because, genius, people came to hear about a book, not to see a perv making out with his girlfriend all day."

He laughed then quickly got all nervous, "Speaking of girlfriend…" She raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of attitude, "I wanted to ask you something really impor--"

"Casey, it's time for your speech." One of her publishers came up and told her.

She looked at Derek and held up a finger, "Hold that thought. Let me get this over with okay?"

He groaned, "Alright." Derek followed her to stand in the crowd.

Casey got up in front of everyone, "Hello everyone! Please gather around." They did. "I want to thank you all for coming to this party for the newest release of my book. It wasn't even thought of until my boyfriend," she pointed at Derek, "inspired me to do it. Thanks baby." He blushed with embarrassment when everyone looked at him, "I want to thank all my--" Casey abruptly stopped as she gagged. It passed, "Sorry. I want to thank--" It wouldn't pass this time, "Oh hell." She ran into the bathroom and quickly when into the nearest stall. She vomited. "Ew. Ew. Ew!"

Nora, Katie, Lizzie, and Marti all rushed into the bathroom. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Nora called.

"I'm fine, Mom." Casey came out of the stall and rinsed her mouth with water and splashed some on her face. She could hear and see the four women giggling in the corner of her eye. She slowly turned and stared daggers at them.

"Casey..." Katie started.

"Do you think..." Lizzie continued.

"You're..." Marti added.

Nora's face lit up the most, "P--" she was about to finish...

Casey immediately waved a hand, "Shh!!" Casey groaned, "Don't none of you say a thing." She zipped right past them and out of the bathroom. She opened it and saw a sea of people looking at her with concern on their faces, "Sorry about that. I've been feeling kind of sick. So like I was saying… I want to thank everyone affiliated with the book. Thanks." She quickly walked to her table to get her water. She rummaged through her bag and found her tiny mouthwash. "Ahh...Casey McDonald is always prepared." She proudly told herself. She began to rinse her mouth.

Derek came up behind her, "Casey?"

She was startled and quickly spit out the mouthwash, "Oh, Derek. Look what you made me do."

He had to laugh, "Sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Are you sure? Because running away in the middle of a speech to puke isn't what I call fine?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick reassuring kiss, "See. I'm fine."

He grinned and pulled her closer, "One more." She gave him one more kiss, "Casey," he mumbled and pulled back, "What I was trying to say earlier..."

She laughed, "Sorry, yeah what was it again?"

He blushed, "Umm, you know how much I love you right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, of course."

He looked down, "I've been trying to find the perfect time..." he trailed off.

She was confused, "For what?"

"I guess now being here. Our family is here. Our friends. A book about us..." he got all nervous.

She laughed at how adorable he acting. Sensitive Derek. She patted his back, "What is it, Derek? Now you're making me nervous."

He took a deep breath and looked up at her blue eyes, "Well I've been thinking. We've been together about almost a year now and I definitely know…" He pulled back completely and reached in his suit pocket.

Casey's eyes widened, "Um, Derek. What are you doing?" He pulled out that sacred velvet black box, "Derek?"

He got down on one knee as people started to gather around and watch, "Casey McDonald--"

Casey blushed, "Derek--"

"Will you--"

"I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed. Everyone looked at her and she realized what she just did. "Crap. That really wasn't necessary, Casey," she told herself. Casey looked down at Derek whose face just turned the palest white. She waved a hand in front of his face, "Derek?" He didn't move as he was still in shock. Casey got down on her knees to be leveled with him, "Derek?"

He finally snapped out of it, "Pregnant?" She nodded, "So that's why you've been sick?" She nodded once more. He arched his eyebrows, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was scared?" That was the best answer she could offer him.

"Of me?"

She shrugged, "Of how you would react?"

He nodded and stared down, "I don't understand."

She frowned at his reaction, "See. This is the kind of the way I imagi--"

He interrupted her, "So a baby huh? Me and you and a baby?"

"Yeah, Derek. A baby."

He looked up and her and smiled, "So will you marry me or what?"

She smiled big and nodded, "Of course." They both stood up as he put the ring on her finger. He gave her a kiss followed by a tight, but not so tight, hug, "So you're okay with this?" she whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and gave her a 'duh' sort of stared, "Of course! A baby, Casey." He turned to everyone, "We're having a baby!" Everyone continued to applaud.

"And I'm engaged!" Casey shrieked in excitement.

"Again!" Katie decided to drunkenly add in there. Everyone stared at her, "Sorry."

--

The party finally ended after the last few hours were dedicated to the guests giving their congrats to the couple on their engagement and their future child. They were both exhausted as they got settled in Derek's old room.

"You are so bad...uhuh...be safe. If you know what I mean." Casey laughed, "Alright. Bye Katie." She hung up the phone. "That little skank," Casey joked to herself.

Derek laughed while he came in the room, "Who's a skank?" He made his way over to where Casey was standing; pulling her closer by the waist.

"Katie took--" He decided to just give her kisses while she kept talking, "that guy from New York home--" she mumbled, "Well actually--" He started to plant kisses on her neck, "he had to--" her eyes started to flutter close, "De-rek!"

He pulled back and laughed, "What?"

She glared at him, "I was talking to you, you know."

"Well _sor-ry_ if I find kissing my fiancée much more amusing." He smirked at her.

She gave up and nodded with a laugh, "I'm not gonna lie, so do I." She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, "You can kiss me now." He didn't have to be told twice. He quickly crashed his lips onto hers for a good minute or two. Derek pulled back and smiled like a goof at her, "What?"

"So I'm the guy you'd want to have kids and start a family with?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Derek. Only you."

He lightly lifted her up then hugged her, "Man," he whispered in her ear, "I never thought in a million years it would be you that made me happy."

She pulled back and smirked at him, "Well _I_ never thought in a million years it would be _you _that I'm so in love with," she gave him a quick peck, "and _you_ that got me knocked up."

"Well played." He laughed as he gave her a long and loving kiss, "Knocked up." He repeated while he nodded to himself. He looked up at her as his face lit up, "A baby." She nodded. He put a hand on her stomach, "There's a baby in there!" he announced proudly, "I love you."

She smirked once more, "Good because you're gonna have to deal with a hormonal me for 9 months," _she_ announced proudly.

He wrinkled his nose, "Crap." She smacked his shoulder and he laughed, "Just kidding."

She gave him another kiss to add on to the millions of kisses they've already shared, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**It's been good guys. Thanks. :)**


	13. A sequel to the sequel

**AN: Blerg. I guess if anyone cares, I'm gonna do either a one-shot or two-shot for Derek and Casey in this story. Most likely involving the wedding/pregnancy thingy lol. Then that'll really be the end. I promise. **

**Grr...it makes me laugh because every time I end the story, I end up wanting to do a follow up. But I swear this'll be the last one. haha. **

**Should be interesting.. depending if you care or not. I'm working on it and hopefully I can post tonight or tomorrow. Stupid class is distracting me... or vice versa 0.o  
**

**Alright.. just giving a heads up. **


End file.
